Generations
by Yaminoko-Jeichan
Summary: COMPLETED Summary: It’s fifteen years in the future, and the children of the Gravitation cast are in high school, facing the obstacles of homelife and school work, wanting to be normal teenagers despite their famous heritages.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Generations**

**Summary: It's fifteen years in the future, and the children of the Gravitation cast are in high school, facing the obstacles of home-life and school work, wanting to be normal teenagers despite their famous heritages.**

**Rated for language.**

**  
Chapter one: Shinichi Uesugi: Bonds of an Angel**

Long blond hair fell past slightly muscular shoulders, blending with the brightness of the white skin to give him an angelic look as he stepped into the classroom. His eyes, hazel, surveyed his surroundings as he took his seat—he didn't want to be here, to have transferred to a new school where he knew no one, a school where he'd be living at for the whole year.

He hated being sent to a live-in school, especially one of all guys, but he understood why his parents thought it right—both of them had careers that kept them away from home for extended periods of time, and neither felt it safe for their son to be home alone. Thus he was here, at Mittsumaki High, a transfer student to an all boys school with girlish hair and a girlish face.

It didn't surprise him when the others teased him on his first day: throwing papers with obscene words at him during class, putting legs out to trip him when he walked down the aisles—all sorts of juvenile acts of bullying. Plus a whole sort of nicknames.

He shrugged off everything they did though; he was used to it, having since he settled for long hair in the sixth grade, the one feature most prominent for making him look feminine.

He ignored their expressions as well when he beat all of them at sports, out-running, throwing, catching, etc, them with relative ease. Something that made the other boys jealous and furious; Not one of them liked this androgynous athlete who shunned all their actions and never bragged like a normal boy. They couldn't understand why he didn't care, where his detached attitude came from, nor why he dared act indifferent, even to the strongest bullies.

Frankly, he didn't care what they thought, not of anything they could see, and the only thing that would ever mortify him if found out, he kept from doing since his first day at Mittsumaki.

One other thing he was grateful for is that no one mentioned his parents' identity to the student body, nor to the staff—he sure if the principal even knew who his parents were.

Who was he? Shinichi Uesugi

Who were his parents? The most famous gay couple in Japan: Novelist Eiri Yuki and Vocalist: Shuuichi Shindou. Of course, it was through adoption, though his birth mother had been one of Yuki's lovers, and he'd been three when adopted. But it didn't matter, both his fathers loved him, and he never wanted for anything in all his sixteen years; Except…he wished they would find more time for him, wished his papa didn't have tours to go on, and that his dad didn't have book-signings and deadlines to meet.

Mainly he wished he hadn't been transferred to this school where he didn't have a single friend and no clubs interested him.

"Quiet down, class." The homeroom teacher rapped on the chalkboard with a stick, surprising Shinichi from his quiet mind-wanderings. That's when he noticed a boy he never seen before standing in front of the room next to the teacher's desk.

'_A transfer student? Damn, I only transferred here a month ago, and now there's someone new?'_

Shinichi surveyed this new kid's appearance, his hazel eyes taking in the neck-length black hair, pale skin, and striking blue eyes of the teen. This boy's whole aura and appearance screamed nonconformist—his ears had three earrings each, his uniform was all black instead of dark brown, fitting looser than most others, and Shinichi could see part of a concealed tattoo on the boy's neck leading down.

'_That's a big tattoo, I wonder if it reaches to his hip.'_ Shinichi's eyes traveled down in their study, to the boy's waist, and then the groin; He licked his top lip and blushed, looking away while he hoped no one noticed him. Damn it, he wasn't gay, so why'd he feel enticed to look there, and what compelled him to lick his lips like that?

He closed his eyes to settle himself, knowing no one paid attention to him anymore, all his teasers belonged to different homerooms.

When he dared to look back at the new kid, he found him staring at him strangely with those tensely blue eyes—I saw you, they seemed to say; And Shinichi felt is façade unsettle, his stomach filling with butterflies. That look, he didn't like that look, those eyes, so he looked away.

"Class, I'd like to introduce Kessuke Sakuma, who's transferring to us from Surugi High."

'_What?'_ Shinichi glared back at the transfer student. _'Sakuma! As in the Sakuma-san of Nittle Grasper? This boy is the son of Ryuuichi Sakuma!'_ Having such famous parents, Shinichi heard about the famous singer of Nittle Grasper, hell his papa was a huge fan of them, so he heard the news of the lead singer having a child by an American groupie who then abandoned it with the singer.

"Teacher." One of the other students asked, standing up. "When you say Sakuma, do you mean as in the famous Sakuma of the band Nittle Grasper?"

"Well, I…."

"Yes." The transfer student cut off the teacher. "I am the son of Ryuuichi Sakuma. But don't think that means I'll give any special favors of music fans."

Shinichi's attention was distracted that moment by a whispered chuckle behind him to the right at the word _'favors'_, words barely hearable.

"Yeah right you don't give _'special favors.'_"

Shinichi tried to ignore the voice—belonging to the current bad-ass of the class—Toya Seguchi, an arrogant jerk—but he couldn't shake off his suspicion of what '_favors_' in that hushed sentence implied. Other whispered voices joined the first, asking what he meant, as the famous transfer student sat down in a front row seat.

"He's a slut…or a whore, take your pick."

"How'dyou figure that?"

"He got kicked out of his old school for giving head to a student in the locker-room and then tried doing the same to the teacher who caught him—as payment for silence."

"No shit? Damn, you think that fag would…."

At that moment Shinichi drowned out what the whispering voices were saying, feeling sick with anger—when he first transferred to Mittsumaki, the others had teased him about his sexuality because of his looks. He couldn't imagine what sort of teasing this Kessuke would get because of those rumors.

Shinichi sighed, looking blankly at the blackboard in his effort to forget the rumor and the new kid, but his eyes kept straying to Kessuke and his mind kept repeating the whispered words.

'_God, just let me get through this class, then I can skip the rest of the day.'_ He pleaded, paranoid that he kept seeing blurs of vibrant blue looking his was each time he stared straight ahead. _'Goddamn it, I'm straight, stop staring at me.'_

Uncomfortable until the bell dismissing that class period, Shinichi rushed out of the classroom, to the empty music room down the hall. No one other than himself ever used this room since there were no scheduled music classes and no one signed up for the music club. He alone came into this room, using it to hide from everyone, to avoid the teasing and discomfort since his first day.

"God. That's a relief. I can finally relax." He sighed and walked over to the keyboard, "Damn it, why did I have to get bothered by him like that? Why did he have to keep looking at me? I know he did, damn it." He brushed his hand over a few keys, calming at the resounding note when he pressed down a key.

After a few more random, calming notes, he put both hands in position and began playing a melody. Then began another and another until one seemed to click in his mood. Doing a few warm up chords first, he began playing a song, eyes closed, body oblivious to everything save the music.

It was one of his papa's earliest songs, 'Rage Beat,' his first favorite when he was little. And he played it note-perfect, something he owed to Fujisaki the keyboardist of Bad Luck who taught him how to play keyboard when his father was too busy.

Rage Beat was the first song he mastered, and he never forgot the happy amazement on his papa's face when he performed it for him on his parent's anniversary. He performed only for papa because dad was gone that weekend; at the time he didn't know why, but soon he caught on that every time the novelist left, papa and dad had had a fight.

Papa, having been miserable before that, had cried tears of joy when Shinichi played the piece—ecstatic that his son had such a talent. Shinichi had been only seven at the time.

Drowning in the memories he felt a tear fall down his cheek, and soon he heard his fingers play the notes for a different Bad Luck song.

'_Orenji-iro tsukiyo ga kuru to._

_Kimi no koto o omoidasu._

_Kakko tsuketa ore no serifu wa_

_Hoka no dareka no serifu de.'_

Shinichi held his eyes closed and continued playing mouthing the words softly as he imagined them sung, startling himself with the intensity his imagination took.

'_Fui ni miageru Silhouette'_

'Wait a minute, I am hearing it. Someone's here singing.' He opened his eyes quickly to see Kessuke singing along to his playing.

"_Kimi no yokogao o terashita…awai hikari wa…ima demo._"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shinichi demanded, slamming his fingers on the keys in his anger, an action that didn't startle the newcomer. "How long have you been there? How long have you been listening? Did you follow me? Why did you keep looking at me in class? Tell me." He said all this very fast, not waiting for answers until he was done asking them.

"Heh. What order should I answer those questions, eh, blondie?"

"Urr…don't ask me questions when you have yet to answer mine!" Shinichi flinched at hearing the nickname—he'd been teased about his hair and looks since elementary school, never getting over how much he didn't fit in. "And don't call me blondie, cocksucker."

"…." Kessuke glared at him, mouth taut, blue eyes penetratingly fixed on him. "So the stories made it around already. I see." He paused, looking around the room, face stoic, before turning to leave. Before he reached the door, he looked back at Shinichi. "You play the keyboard like a pro, but looking at your fingers, I'd say you're better suited to play the guitar. And…." He paused again to turn completely facing Shinichi. "From what I heard of your whispered singing, you'll be good at singing if you didn't keep trying to mouth the words instead all the time. Pick up your vocals, don't be so shy."

After that the transfer student left, leaving Shinichi dumbfounded in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Generations:**

**Summary of chapter: Introduction of Seguchi's son in this chapter, and some scenes showing Kessuke's and Toya's character. Next chapter to be more about Kessuke.**

**Warnings: Cursing, hateful language.**

**A/N: Don't mind some of the spelling since misspelled words in the dialogue are purposely included to give a touch of realism and character.**

**Chapter two: Toya Seguchi: Bonds of a Viper**

Pale blue eyes glared as the transfer student left the music room and walked pass him down the hall, narrowing when the dark-haired teen gave no notice that he saw the other.

Blue eyes trailed after the nonconforming teen as he sauntered through the doors that led to the restroom, irises gleaming with ideas and hate.

Grinning, the pale eyed teen motioned into the classroom to his friends, the bangs of his brown hair falling into his eyes.

When his friends met him at the door he motioned their attention down the hall.

"The new kid just went into the bathroom." He snickered, paused then stepped toward the restroom door. "Let's go make sure he's not doin anythin against the rules in there.

A murmur of assent and they were off, five all together to confront one.

In the restroom:

Kessuke stared into the mirror after splashing his face with warm water and pulling the sleeve of his shirt down, running his hand on the cloth of his bag by the sink. His vibrant blue eyes shined irritably when the restroom door opened.

"Great, when I want to be alone, everyone decides to hound me." He mumbled, taking a quick look at his arm sleeve before taking something black and putting it in his pocket. Then he glanced again in the mirror—that's when he realized five people had entered the room and were all staring at him.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned around to face the group, taken by surprised when the nearest one tackled him before he completely turned around. Two of the group grabbed his arms, one his neck, and one stood guard by the door. The last one, with brown hair and pale blue eyes, stood in front of him, sneering into his face.

Then the sneering boy spit into his face, walking so closely to him, arrogance abounding in every step.

"Oh look, the fag was easier to catch then I thought. Isn't there any fight in you, puppy? Or do you love being the submissive bitch?"

Kessuke remained silent, eyes and expression cold as he watched the brunette carefully—everything indicated him to be the ringleader, and that's who he focused on.

"Answer me, bitch." The brunette kicked the captive teen, smirking when a gleam of anger rose to the newbie's eyes.

A few silent moments passed, when one of the teens holding his arm adjusted his grip, diverting Kessuke's attention to him, a sharp 'ah' escaping his lips at the movement.

"Pay attention to me, fag." The brunette grabbed his chin, pressing down vehemently with his fingers, nails digging into the pale skin. "Listen well, cocksucker, we don't like your kind in our school, got that? If we had our way, you'll never have gotten in—stay fuckin clear of us, 'cuz if you make any move on us we'll make you wish you were sent to prison instead."

With that the brunette motioned for the others to let Kessuke go, pushing the newbie to the floor as the others spit at him before heading to the door.

"Toya, are you coming with us?" One of them asked when the brunette didn't follow.

"No, I need to use the toilet, see ya later." Toya waited for the last to leave before turning back to Kessuke who stood holding his left arm with his right, cradling it like it hurt.

Smirking, Toya stepped toward the teen, grabbing him with sudden sureness, his eyes gleaming as he felt the teen struggle slightly.

"An improvement, but you're still a submissive bitch." Toya spat, grinding his teeth when Kessuke tried to push him away. That's when Toya pulled black-haired teen's arm behind his back, squeezing tightly and securely. "What? Ya tryin to escape, you little fag? You'll ruin your reputation if you leave without at least givin me a hand-job." Toya pressed close against the teen, a glint of excitement in his pale blue eyes. "C'mon I want to feel your mouth…ah!"

Lightning quick, Kessuke pushed and flipped their positions with a sudden fortitude that surprised his assailant. Now he was the one holding Toya's arm against his back, pushing him against the mirror. On his face was a contorted look of rage, a bottled up sadism in his eyes. Before Toya had the chance to struggle, Kessuke whipped out a switchblade and pressed the cold, sharp metal against the brunette's neck.

"If anyone's giving a blow job, it will be you to me, understand? I don't take shit from bigots like you—and I don't give out sex like the dirty sluts you fuck. And who you calling a fag? You're the one who wants his cock sucked by another guy—don't go putting your homo-hate tags on me. Got that?" Kessuke dug his nails into Toya's arm, pressing harder with the knife. "I said, 'dyou got that?'"

A faint 'yes' was heard from a now shaking Toya, the cool blade of the knife at his neck scaring him to submission.

"Let go, please."

Kessuke seemed ready to do just the opposite when he sighed and released Toya—still holding the switchblade in a threatening position. That's when he noticed the smell and looked down at Toya's pants.

"You pissed yourself."

Toya only grew red, shaking, tears threatening to fall though he held back, his eyes narrowing as Kessuke closed and put the knife in his pocket.

What had gone wrong? He had the boy in a secure hold, had been sure he'd been too weak to resist, but Kessuke had still reversed the situation. Instead of Kessuke begging him for mercy, Toya had been the one to plead.

"You…you're not allowed to bring weapons to school." Toya felt his confidence grow as he devised a quick plan to get the transfer in trouble.

"Your point being? The don't kick students out here. It's against their policy."

"If you deliberately hurt another with a weapon, they will."

"No, you'd be sent to jail, but will be freely welcomed back once you get out. True, it'd probably be years later, but they'll let you in. I read the handbook you know."

"You're a jackass, motherfucker. Don't think you know how this school runs just cuz ya read the manual—newbie, you think you're so hot but…."

"No. You're the one who thinks I'm hot. That's why you attacked me, 'cuz I pose a threat to you. But, besides being able to cut you to ribbons, that's all in your head—I don't care about your popularity or whatever. Leave me alone, I'll leave you alone—and I won't steal any of your groupies." Here he stopped, before giving an exasperated look to Toya. "I have a pair of pants you can borrow if you don't have one yourself. Just change before the smell becomes a permanent fixture."

Toya gaped at the boy, and chewed on his lip in thought.

"I…you…I threatened you, and you still will help me?" Toya felt his face redden deeper. "Why don't you kick me to the hall so everyone will see and laugh…."

"Like I said, leave me alone, I'll leave you alone—I don't look for trouble, and I don't use embarrassment as a weapon." He went to his bag and picked out a pair of uniform brown pants, and handed them to Toya. "But you won't get another warning from me—mess with me again and you will get cut. And if you mess with me 'bout sexual stuff again, there'll be one more member for the eunuch society."

Toya blanched hearing that sentence, quickly taking the proffered pair of pants and heading for the nearest stall. In it, he locked the door, still holding back his tears until he heard Kessuke leave the room—then he let it all out.

**A/N: end chapter, looks like Toya has some serious issues, and why does Kessuke carry a knife around? Care to make a guess anyone? What do you think he was doing before Toya and company interrupted him? Take a guess. **

**I hope I didn't offend anyone with all that hate-talk—Toya has some issues and a vicious tongue. But the last part of the chapter shows he's weaker than he tries to appear with his hateful words. I'm trying to incorporate realism into this fic, which is easier since the characters' personalities are my full creation—it's hard to make things real when you use strictly canon characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just figured out that the one thing I will almost never write is a male-pregnancy fic. I don't read them either—though who knows what will happen when I get down with my current stories.**

Generations:

Chapter three: Kessuke Sakuma

Kessuke looked up at the sky, hair swaying in the breeze passing him on the roof—he was late for his next class, but he didn't care; he never wanted to come to this school in the first place. Hell, he didn't even want to be in school anymore—he didn't need to put up with the shit people like that brunette tried to do to him. Pricks like that thought they could say and do anything to him because of what happened at his old school, acting like they knew the whole story when they didn't even know the gist.

"Damn it. Why can't I go somewhere besides school? There's fuckin better things…." His venting broke with a sigh, his vibrant eyes shifting down to the school roof.

'_Yeah right, Kessuke, what better things are there to do? Hang out with that idiot you call father?'_

"Hell fuckin no." He kicked at the concrete ground, his surroundings blurring in his sight, thoughts meandering through his brain.

Then he felt the familiar tremor pass through him, the overwhelming, voiceless urge to attack something—to do anything violent and irrational. He wanted to strike out, to kick, punch, wreck something beyond repair, but all there was, was the metal fence going around the perimeter of the roof.

That and his arm.

Immediately he ripped off his jacket and threw it to the ground, its absence revealing the bare skin of his arms. His left was still stained by blood from the wound he inflicted in the restroom, his right bore angry scars and burn marks. Both had bruises discoloring his pale skin.

The tremor growing stronger, he opened up the switchblade he now held in his right hand, and pressed its blade to his left forearm near the elbow. He sliced quickly, holding his arm on a downward angle to bring blood faster to the wound. Then he brought the blade down again, closer to his wrist, his heart racing faster every second.

This second cut drew more blood than the first; dripping down his arm to the concrete of the roof as he stared with glazed eyes at it. The sight of the red fluid trailing down his bruised and scarred arm tantalized his body like a drug, filling his body with adrenaline and endorphins, silencing the tremor.

He sighed, holding his arm straight down, the blood making mini-pools on the concrete, bright red and circular.

"What are you doing?"

Kessuke dropped the knife and spun around, his blue eyes meeting with the hazel ones of the kid he met in the music room.

"Did you cut…?"

The tremor flaring unexpectedly up, Kessuke lunged at the blond, slamming him to the ground, and punching him repeatedly. He growled and cursed viciously at the teen, blurring everything together 'til he didn't know who or what it was he was hitting.

A sudden hit to his head knocked him off the teen and back to reality. Then the blond lunged at him striking back and pinning him to the ground. Languidly he tried to pull away, his strength gone along with the tremor that caused his outburst.

"Fine, okay, I give. Get off me."

"Fuckin prick, why did you attack me like that? You fuckin stupid or something?" Shinichi glared into his assailant's bloodied up face, bruises already forming from his punches. "Don't think you can mess with me 'cause I look girlish. The last one who made that mistake landed in the hospital from a broken arm."

Kessuke barely heard him, his thoughts meandering off and blurring reality.

'"_Get back here brat." A man shouted, eyes glimmering, face radiating with anger. Kessuke could smell the alcohol on his breath, and see the languidness of his movements._

"_You've been taking that shit again! Get away from me." The black haired boy cried, dodging the man who tried to grab him as he rushed to his room. Eyes narrowed he slammed the door in the man's face, heart pounding, hands shaking._

"_Open the door, Kessuke."_

"_No! Go away! You're drunk and high! So go fuck—" Kessuke gasped as the door flew open and in stepped the man, enraged in his intoxication. The black haired teen backed away each step the man took, his eyes darting around for escape as the man loomed…'_

"Hey Kessuke! Kessuke, are you okay?" Shinichi's voice pushed his thoughts back to the present, drowning out the images threatening to overwhelm him.

Hearing the concern in the blond teen's voice, Kessuke glared at him frustrated at having spaced out like that with a witness.

"Where'dyou get off calling me Kessuke? It's Sakuma to you, and don't you forget it." Kessuke pushed the blond away, glaring venomously as he picked up his jacket and went back inside the school.

-

Later on, in his on-campus room, Kessuke blasted his stereo to drown out the memories of the day—his blade in his left hand, his right arm bare. Eyes gleaming he brought the blade to his wrist, breathing quickening each second that passed.

Then someone knocked on his door, not loud enough to overtake the music, but loud enough for him to know it was there. He ignored it, and pressed down on his wrist with the knife willing himself to slice the blade across his flesh and sever his wrist.

The knocking persisted then stopped, and he sighed just before his door opened.

Startled Kessuke jumped back, dropping his knife on the floor his thoughts on the memory from earlier. _'Shit, is he here? No…he can't be, this is school….'_

"I came to see if you were okay, Kess—ur, Sakuma." The black haired teen relaxed hearing the voice of the blond teen. "Do…hey, were you cutting yourself again?"

Quickly Kessuke made to hide his arm, even though it was obvious Shinichi had seen it.

"Why do you do it?"

"Get out."

Pausing as he began to say something, Shinichi rummaged through the bag he brought, taking out some bandages, gauze and ointment.

"You should clean those cuts before they get infected." The blond stepped to Kessuke's side and grabbed his unresisting arm. "You cut a lot." Shinichi remarked, seeing all the scars running down the pale arm; after getting no response he cleaned the wounds in silence.

When he finished he looked into Kessuke's eyes, trying to find some emotion now hidden behind those cobalt eyes. He was about to move away when he saw blood dripping down from Kessuke's upper arm.

"You cut here too?" Shinichi pulled up the t-shirt sleeve, grimacing at the blood dripping from a partly bandaged wound.

"That wound probably just reopened when we were fighting." Kessuke pulled away very suddenly, wrestling his arm out of Shinichi's grip.

"Hey, Kess—Sakuma, those…those bruises on your arm…where did you…? I only punched your face and stomach, who…?"

"It's none of your business, get out."

"But…."

"OUT!"

**A/N: End of chapter. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: After reading your reviews, I actually rethought my idea for this story—I admit I was going to make it Ryuu who hurt Kessuke, but reading your reviews…I'm considering changing it. (It'll take too much time trying to make something like that realistic….if it was one of the other characters I guess it would be easier, but not with this one….) I still have a few chapters to decide on what to do though, so if you want me to definitely change my mind, convince me in your reviews._

**Anyway, on with the fic:**

Chapter four: Shinichi: An Angel's Kindness

Combing back his long blond hair, Shinichi stared into the mirror on his bedroom wall, his thoughts constantly wandering to yesterday with Kessuke. He couldn't believe that someone with such a famous father would cut himself. Nor could he believe or forget the bruises he saw marring the teen's skin.

Who could do that to someone? Who could hurt someone that viciously?

And, how could someone not notice?

"Goddamn it. What am I supposed to do? Should I tell one of the teachers? But what if I do and the one doing that to Kessuke finds out. What would happen to him then?"

'_I need to tell someone though. I can't stop worrying about him, what if he tries to…what if he cuts too deep and…?'_

Eyebrows furrowed in thought, Shinichi picked up the cell-phone on the stand by his bed.

Dialing a number, he sat on his bed, waiting for one of two familiar voices to answer.

"Hello?" The person on the other end answered—obviously he hadn't checked the caller ID to know who had called.

"Papa? It's Shinichi."

"Shini-chan!" His papa's voice changed to hyper automatically, and Shinichi heard him shouting to his dad in the background. "Yuki, our son's called! Don't you want to talk to him? Yuki!"

A few moments of silence.

"Sorry, Shini-chan, Yuki's in one of his moods…."

"That's okay, I rather talk to you anyway. Um…how have things been?"

"The usual, your dad's been in one of his moods for the past week—I think he really misses you, but doesn't know how to show it. I could tell he wanted to call you days ago, after you said you wouldn't call until we came and got you out of that school."

"Sounds like dad."

"…So why are you calling? You usually are as stubborn as Yuki when it comes to changing your mind."

"Well there was a new student added to my class yesterday, and…I thought you'd like to know who it was."

"Really? Who's this interesting person, hm?" His papa's words were innocent enough, but Shinichi caught a tone that asked _'so do you have a crush now?'_

"It's not that, I don't have a crush on him, okay? Geez, I just met him."

"Oh really? Then why would it interest me to know of a kid in your school? Hm?"

"Because his name is Kessuke Sakuma."

"Kessuke…Saku— What? You mean Ryuuichi Sakuma's son transferred to your school!"

"Yep."

"Holy--," His papa's voice died down for a second. "It seems your dad finally wants to say hi to you, Shini-chan."

"But…."

Suddenly his dad's voice spoke over the phone.

"Shinichi."

"Hi dad."

"So how have you been?"

"Fine, how'bout you?"

"Same." Pause. "I couldn't help overhearing that Sakuma's son transferred to your school."

"Yes, he's in my class."

"So have you tried to get anything from him, say his father's autograph, or info on what his father's plans on doing next with his career?"

"No…why are you so interested? You don't like the band much so…."

"I'm not. I just know you have nearly the same interest in Sakuma's band as your papa. Plus, it must be something important for you to call home after threatening not to call."

"Well, it is."

"Is it about the transfer student?"

"Yes." Shinichi listened to the silence at the other end, knowing his dad didn't want to talk about Sakuma's son, though he would if it meant getting to talk to Shinichi.

"Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"No! I just met him, for god-sakes." Shinichi gritted his teeth, the thought of what he called about in the first place the only thing that kept him from hanging up. "I'm just concerned about him."

"Concerned? Why?"

Here Shinichi felt his anger vanish, his thoughts focused on how to say what he wanted. How could he tell his dad something so personal about another person? Simple, he had to, he didn't have a choice.

"Shinichi…?"

"He…he…."

"Shini—"

"He cuts himself." Shinichi felt himself shake as he said that, though his voice remained steady—soft but steady.

"What?"

"Kessuke cuts himself. I saw him."

He heard the silence as his dad took in a deep breath—and Shinichi wondered if he'd done the right thing, until he heard his dad respond.

"Shinichi, do you know where he is now?"

"In his room I guess…."

"Go to him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself more, got that? I'm going to see about getting in touch with Tohma."

"Okay. Um, dad?" But his dad had already hung up, leaving Shinichi to wonder at how quick his dad had believed him. It made him wonder if he already knew somehow.

-

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kessuke nearly screamed at Shinichi after hearing him tell about the call. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL HIM ABOUT MY FUCKIN BUSINESS!"

"I was worried about you Kessuke! You could cut too deep and…."

"I told you it's Sakuma to you, and it's none of your fucking business if I cut too deep or not! If I want to it's my fucking choice, not yours, if I want to kill myself it has nothing to do with you!" Kessuke stormed through his room, knocking down chairs, throwing his books—just aimlessly wrecking the place.

"Kill yourself? You can't mean you actually want to…?"

"What does it fuckin matter to you if I do? You don't know me, you sure as hell don't know what I have to live through, so don't fuckin dare judge me." Here the black-haired teen took out his switchblade, causing the blond to stand quickly reaching to grab the knife.

"Don't! Don't hurt yourself! Please!"

"IT'S NO FUCKIN BUSINESS OF YOURS! You're not my father, you're not anyone important, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kessuke had the knife at his wrist, his body trembling visibly as he pressed down.

"KESSUKE! NO!" Shinichi grabbed his arm and pulled the knife away, tossing across the room as he held on to a shaking Kessuke. "God, Kessuke…."

"Please…please, why did you have to tell? They'll send back—back home, back to where he can get me." Tears were falling from black-haired teen's eyes, his body shaking so much that Shinichi had to support him to keep him from falling. "I don't want to go back, please!"

"Kessuke, I…."

"Please."

**A/N: end of chapter; things are heating up, I wasn't planning on having this chapter end like this—come to think of it, I wasn't planning on anything. Well, I let you guys glimpse Kessuke's softer side, he's the one with the most troubling problems, but he's not the only one of the three with issues—I'll delve more on them later on in the fic.**

**So far Kessuke's my favorite original character, Toya being my least favorite—that leaves Shinichi in the middle.**

**Story stats(Before posting this chapter): 4537words, 3chapters, 6reviews, 218hits, 3alerts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Generations**

**Chapter five: **

Toya was walking down the hall when he heard it—angry shouts bellowing from the room to his left, its door slightly ajar.

"…SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

'_That's the transfer's voice, who is he screaming to…_

"KESSUKE! NO!"

'_That's the Uesugi kid. Why is he in the newbie's room?'_ Toya leaned close to the door, to hear more, finding it harder since they had stopped yelling. Growing bold, he knelt by the door and inched it open a little bit more, holding his breath until he heard them speak again.

"Please." Kessuke's voice sounded like he was crying. "Please I don't want to go back."

"Kessuke, I…."

Unable to bear being quiet a second longer, Toya stood and pushed open the door the rest of the way, grinning when he saw how close together the two teens were.

"Well, looks like I caught the two fags in action."

"Seguchi-kun!" Shinichi exclaimed, not masking his dislike as he glared at the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know the same thing 'bout you; getting ready to do some experimentation, are we?"

"Wha…you've got it all wrong." Shinichi stepped toward Toya, whose smirk grew wider.

"Oh really? Why are you in the whore's room then?"

That moment Kessuke lunged at Toya, fists ready, face contorted with rage.

"I warned you! I warned you MOTHERFUCKER!" Kessuke growled like a raging beast, punching, hitting—striking every inch of Toya he could get to. "Don't fuckin mess with ME! You FUCKIN pussy ASS motherFUCKER!"

"Kessuke! Settle down! Settle down!" Shinichi grabbed the raging teen's arms, pulling him away from the now cowering Toya. "Stop. Kessuke!"

He finally managed to get Kessuke off of Toya, getting hit himself a few times.

"Shit, are you crazy or something?" Toya wiped the blood now dripping from his nose and lip.

"Fuckin bitch! I'll make sure you don't see the goddamn daylight again! Fuckin pussy!" Kessuke hollered 'til his throat was sore, fighting against Shinichi's hold, trying all he could to get back to Toya.

Then suddenly he stopped struggling, going limp in Shinichi's arms though his eyes remained open.

"Kessuke? Are you okay? Kessuke? Kess…." Shinichi shook the black-haired teen, trying to get him to respond, but it only succeeded in making the teen flinch and cower in his arms.

Kessuke started shaking, mildly at first then progressing up in degree, his breathing becoming rapid and shallow.

"Oh god, what's wrong, Kessuke?" Shinichi held on tightly to the teen, panic rising through him. "Get the nurse!" He turned to Toya, who now stood horrified in the middle of the room.

"What's going…?"

"GET THE NURSE NOW!"

"But…."

"NOW!"

-

Twenty minutes later, Kessuke laid in the nurse's office, asleep after his episode, Shinichi sitting in the chair next to his bed. All the cuts on his arms were re-bandaged by the nurse who called the emergency number the school always asked each student to give in case a problem arose.

'_What the hell happened? Why did Kess…?'_ He paused when he saw the room's door open and in stepped a man with pale blond hair wearing a suit.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone else was visiting…." The man gave Shinichi a polite smile. "Hm…wait, you're Shinichi, Eiri's son. It's been so long I almost didn't recognize you."

"Segu…."

"Please, call me Uncle Tohma. After all, I am your dad's brother-in-law." Tohma Seguchi flashed him his trademark smile, though there really wasn't any heart in it.

"S…Uncle….why isn't Kessuke's father here…? Why did you come instead of Saku…?"

Kessuke stopped when he saw the N-G president's smile waver for a moment, returning the next second.

"Ryuuichi is outside the country right now, so I'm in charge of taking care of Kessuke for now." Tohma looked at the teen sleeping in the bed, expression wavering, eyes softening. Then his gaze fell on the bandages around the black-haired teen's wrists—immediately his eyes narrowed, his lips becoming pursed.

"Uncle…? Uncle?" Shinichi stared at the man, a burning curiosity running through him.

"Wha? Oh, yes Shinichi?" The pale-blond man turned his attention the blond teen, hiding his thoughts behind his smile-mask again.

"Kessuke…I saw bruises on his arms and I…."

"Bruises?" Tohma stiffened, his smile gone. "I heard from the nurse that you got into a fight with him, are you sure you didn't…?"

"No, those bruises were there before we fought, I saw them on the roof when he was cutting…." Shinichi looked away, unable to stare at the now fully expressionless Tohma. An uncomfortable silence pervaded the room for a few seconds before Tohma cursed.

"Damn, he's back with him again." Tohma let his composure fall for a rare moment. "Ryuu just doesn't get it….damn."

"Doesn't get what?" Shinichi saw Tohma flinch at his voice, looking back at Shinichi like he forgot his nephew was there. "Uncle…did you know about…Kessuke being…?"

"That…that's not anything you need to worry about. I want to be alone with Kessuke, so could you leave?" Tohma said this with his trademark smile again, asking politely, but his tone denied any form of dissent. "You'll be late for your next class."

"But…." One look at Tohma's face and Shinichi fell silent, hurrying to, but hesitating at, the door. "Uncle? You…you're gonna make sure no one hurts him again, right? You'll make it all right, right?"

"Yes, Shinichi, I will. Now go on to your next class." Tohma smiled more convincingly, not letting his façade drop until Shinichi left. Then he turned to look back at the sleeping teen. "Kessuke…."

**A/N: End of chapter. Whatcha think? Please read and review. Oh officially it's not gonna be Ryuu who hurts Kessuke. Oh, for those who want to know how/why I originally planned on Kessuke's abuser to be Ryuu—I originally had it planned for Ryuu to have become an alcoholic drug addict whose personality changed completely when high and drunk—plus I had planned for Ryuu to resent Kessuke 'cause he really liked his mother and couldn't get over being abandoned by her.**

**But I decided not to. Things are gonna be different than I originally planned, but that's okay—the story will still be good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't remember what color eyes Tohma has, could one of you please tell me? I'm too lazy to hunt down pics of him that show his eyes clear enough.**

Generations

Chapter Six:

Kessuke awoke five minutes after Shinichi left, unable to sleep any longer from the sound of Tohma speaking on the phone.

"That doesn't matter, you need to…."

Kessuke shifted his gaze to the blond man, making sure not to attract attention to himself.

"That man is trouble; you can't keep seeing…Kessuke is…." Tohma paused mouth pursing as he listened to the person on the other end, eyes gleaming. "What the hell are you saying! You can't just do that! Kessuke's your son…Ryuu…."

Kessuke turned away then, loathed to listen anymore to the conversation once he found out it was his father on the other end. He knew Tohma's talks with the man wouldn't help—the shacho had tried everything before to keep his father from seeing the man who hurt him, but his father refused to give the man up.

'_Maybe if Seguchi actually told father _why_ he should stop seeing that prick instead of trying to shelter him from it.' _Kessuke thought bitterly, _'If Seguchi didn't insist on putting up with my father's childish antics I would have a real father, instead of one who needs me to baby-sit him.'_

The black-haired teen felt the tremor rise within him again, he needed to do something instead of staying still—he wanted his blades, he wanted to be left alone to do whatever he desired. Why did everyone always insist on stopping him? Didn't they see that it'd be better that way?

His father was too childish, too fuckin blind to see what was happening to Kessuke—he'd always been that way; always leaving Kessuke with Tohma or Noriko while he did whatever he wanted. And that'd been okay until a few years ago when Kessuke turned eleven—that's when two things happened: One—Seguchi finally decided to make Ryuuichi act like a father to Kessuke instead of shielding him from the responsibility, and two—Ryuuichi met _that_ man.

Kessuke shuddered as he remembered that day—he'd been so excited to meet his father's new friend, hell, he was excited just to be with his father instead of being ditched at Seguchi's. What hurt the most was that the man seemed so nice at first, but as soon as he was alone with Kessuke, he turned violent.

At first it was only one or two slaps when Kessuke got on his nerves, then it progressed up in degree, leaving bruises—the man had even burned him a few times. And always, _always_ he made sure Kessuke never told anyone.

And Kessuke never did, he kept silent about it all until he was fourteen—that's when he swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills, wanting to get away from everything, to no longer have to feel.

"Kessuke?" Tohma's voice surprised him, so did the light touch on his forehead. "Kessuke, I know you're awake."

"…Yeah? So what?" Kessuke glared at the blond, a few moments of silence rising between them.

"How are you feeling?" The pale-blond man asked with his customary smile printed on his face.

"Cut the polite shit. Your smile's so false anyone with half a brain can see through it." Kessuke surprised himself with the viciousness in his words. "What the fuck are ya gonna do about this, this time? Gonna threaten him again? First time you did that he was back after six months, the second was three—and this last fucking time he was back after not even a week!" The black-haired teen's voice rose with each sentence.

"This time's it's going to turn out differently, Kessuke, I promise."

The teen scoffed. "That's what you said the other times, but my dad always gets back with that prick—without you knowing, let me remind you. So what the FUCK do you think you can do about it?" Kessuke felt himself shake as he sat up, the urge to attack Tohma rising dramatically through him.

Tohma looked calmly at the teen, seemly oblivious to the malice in each word; then he sighed, closed his eyes briefly before looking at Kessuke with softened eyes.

"Make you my ward."

"What?" Kessuke's angry expression faded in shock, his blue eyes riveted on the blond man anew.

"Ryuu is obviously not responsible enough to be your father, so I'm going to see about making you my ward—and eventually adopting you. That way that man can't hurt you again."

"That's it! What about getting that prick put in jail for beating me! You're gonna let him get away with that! Just because you can't bring yourself to tell my father the truth about him? You're more afraid of hurting my dad than concerned about helping me! GODDAMN YOU!"

"Kessuke calm down, please."

"NO! YOU have no FUCKING idea what that PRICK put me through! I want him dead goddamn it! GODDAMN IT! The beatings aren't the worst things he does, he…." Kessuke immediately fell silent, turning away from a shocked Tohma.

"Kessuke, what…what else did he do to you…? Kessuke….?"

"Just leave me alone." The teen closed his eyes tight, ignoring everything around him.

"Kessuke…."

"LEAVE!"

**A/N: End of chapter, please review.**

**I love this story, it's my favorite right now and it seems to have no end in sight since after exploring Kessuke's problems and life, I will explore Toya's and Shinichi's.**

**For those who want to know about what Tatsuha's doing, I can't really say 'cause I haven't decided yet. But I'll try to put him in the story sometime soon.**

**How many of you want Kessuke and Shinichi to hook up? I read one review that wanted that so I'm curious who else thinks they should. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Generations:**

**Chapter seven:**

Toya silently sauntered down the halls, aimless destination and purpose. He had gone back to his room after Kessuke was brought to the nurse's office, but his restless thoughts wouldn't let him relax. Not after seeing the cuts adorning the black-haired teen's arms.

'_He cuts himself…'_ Toya let his gaze wander lazily along the hall, only slightly registering the school décor. Sighing, he paused in his walk and looked at his left arm, tracing the barely seeable white scars with his finger. _'He cuts like I used to do.'_ The brunette moved his hand into his pocket, taking out not a blade but a small baggy with a white powder in it. _'This stuff is better than that. Maybe I should tell him that._'

The brown-haired teen looked at the thing he held in his hand before turning his gaze back to the hall. He froze at the sight of his father exiting a room.

'_What the…why is he here? Why…?'_ Toya wondered then remembered about what he held in his hand. _'Shit.'_ Quickly he stuffed it back into his pocket, and then looked to see his father walking the down the hall away from him. _'WHAT! He didn't even notice I was here? I'm only three rooms away from him and he didn't see me! That's FUCKED UP!'_

"Dad!" The brunette called, walking quickly up to the pale-blond man, tightening then relaxing his fist. "Dad!"

Tohma stopped and turned around, hiding his surprise with his trademark smile.

"Hello Toya." The N-G president greeted his son who stopped about ten feet in front of him. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Toya countered, his expression mirroring Tohma's, though inside he wanted to scream.

A few seconds of silence passed between them, before Tohma broke it.

"I need to get going, Toya, sorry I can't stay longer."

Toya merely nodded, before the urge to speak overtook him.

"Why are you here?"

"I had to check on Ryuuichi's son." Tohma's smile faltered a bit when he saw Toya's expression turn rigid. "Didn't I tell you I'm looking after Kessuke while Ryuu's out of the country? I wrote you a letter…."

"…I think I read that, but it slipped my mind." Toya once again made his face into the replica of his father's fake smile. _'No you didn't, I read all your letters and you never mentioned that.'_

"Well, it was an emergency. I…I'll spend time with you next time I visit, right now I have to get back to work." With that Tohma left and Toya stared after him, his expression changing to reflect the frustration he felt.

'_Bastard! You said you'd visit months ago, and the first time you do, you're visiting someone else's son…goddamn it.'_ Toya clenched his teeth, turning around abruptly and stormed off toward his room, his hand taking out the baggy from his pocket.

-

Shinichi hid in the shadows until Tohma and Toya left—he'd been waiting for when he could see Kessuke again and had overheard the conversation between the Seguchis. He never sensed more tension between two people than what he felt between those two—they acted nice and polite, but one had to be blind not to notice the anger in Toya.

Why wouldn't Toya be angry? If either of _his_ parents came to school to visit someone else's child without visiting him, Shinichi would be mad too. Hell, he wouldn't speak to either of them again until they made up for it—and even then it wasn't guaranteed.

"Geez, I thought I had a screwed up family, with two fathers, but now…." Shinichi sighed and walked toward the nurse's office. "Neither dad nor papa would ever visit school without making time to see me."

After one more glance down the hall that Toya had stormed off in, Shinichi opened the nurse's office door, walking quietly to Kessuke's bed.

"Still asleep?" He gently placed his hand on the black-haired teen's forehead, noting his closed eyes and soft breathing. "I'll just place this on the table." The blond teen took out a small memo book and placed it on the table next to the bed. "I don't know what's wrong, but I hope you get better."

Here he paused, hesitant, before softly kissing Kessuke on the forehead, the next moment blushing profusely and hurrying out of there, shocked by his own action.

**A/N: End Chapter. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Generations:

Chapter eight:

Kessuke opened his eyes the moment he heard the door to the nurse's office shut, his mind blank with shock.

'_Did he really just kiss me? It wasn't my imagination, he really did…?'_ He released the breath he had held the moment he felt the lips on his forehead, his heart racing with each moment. _'That blond boy kissed me….'_ Suddenly he shook his head, biting his lip. _'It meant nothing—he kissed me on the forehead, what's a big deal about that?'_

He felt the answer in his heart—he _never_ got kissed, not in any friendly, caring way. He never felt the comforting caress of someone who cared about him—at least if he had it'd been too long ago to remember. Even though he had a caring, happy-go-lucky father, he rarely received any comforting touch—he rarely even saw his father anymore, his father usually left with that man all day and night, coming home only to sleep if he can home at all.

Kessuke rarely allowed himself to think about the neglect his father bestowed on him, allowing a cool, uncaring façade to block out the hurt—but this kiss from the blond teen, this single kiss made him realize his deprivation.

He stared at the ceiling, breathing kept barely steady as a single tear fell from his eye.

-

Brown hair falling over blue eyes, Toya stared at his room's ceiling, his head spinning with the effects of the white powder. He felt himself drown in the euphoria, the complete release of himself from the stress of his body, and the problems of his life.

His sweet nepenthe, the elixir that cured his pain and tore the sorrow from his heart—god, he wished he could feel like this all the time, never having to face life, drowning in the pleasure.

It would be paradise.

He smiled as he closed his eyes, savoring the illicit nectar's effects, his blood pumping the pleasurable poison through his veins and arteries.

That's when he heard footsteps coming closer to his room, the opening of his door, the sound of someone talking. But he ignored it all—he didn't want to face whatever it was, it could be a hallucination for all he knew. He didn't care to find out.

Not until a hand touched him on the shoulder, shaking him slightly away from his euphoric state.

"Seguchi-kun?"

Hearing the voice, eyes still closed, Toya brought his hand to the one on his shoulder, caressing it softly. Then he opened his eyes just enough to make out a blurred blond form, with white skin—he pulled on the arm, bringing the owner closer to him, and kissed the lips of the pale angel.

The next second the spell broke as the hands pushed him away, causing him to hit his head against the bed he'd been leaning against.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" Toya demanded, finally opening his eyes and rubbing the bump forming on his head.

"Hell! We're cousins you prick!" Shinichi glared horrified at the brunette, wiping off the kiss with the back of his hand. "Like hell I'd want a kiss from you!"

Turning red, Toya narrowed his eyes, cursing himself for his lack of inhibitions in his drug-induced state.

"I bet if it was that fag, you'd be all over him."

"Don't tell me you'd be jealous?" Shinichi teased then turned serious. "I mean it; please don't tell me that if you would—I don't want to think about that. God…you must be out of your mind if you'd kiss me."

"Well this shit is good." Toya held up the little baggy that had very little of the white powder left in it now. "I don't have any of this to share, but I have some acid in the box under my bed."

"LSD? God, how the hell did you sneak that shit in?" Shinichi shook his head, not sure if he should be angry, disgusted or intrigued.

"I didn't, I bought it from another student—I don't know how he snuck it in though, and I don't care." Toya looked up at Shinichi, smirking. "Do you think I should try heroin?"

"Are you crazy! You shouldn't even be using the stuff you're high on now."

"No, I don't want to get those marks on my arms from injecting it." Toya muttered, ignoring the blond.

"Hell!" Shinichi threw his hands up in exasperation—he'd originally come in the room to cheer Toya up after what he saw between the brunette and Seguchi, but now…. "God, I'm calling your father now." Shinichi took out his cell, not noticing the glare on Toya's face.

"No you won't fag!" Toya pushed the blond down, struggling for the phone, hitting Shinichi when the teen refused to release his grip on the contraption. "I'll fuckin kill you, give me that!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Shinichi elbowed the brunette in the chest, then, wrestling with his arms, pinned him to the floor. He held him until he stopped struggling. "You of all people should know I'm tougher than I look. Or is being high making you forget about the broken arm I gave you last time you tried to fuck with me?"

"Fine, fine!" Toya growled, staring up at the blond. "Can you get off of me now? I think I'm getting aroused from having you on top."

"HELL!" Shinichi nearly leaped away from the brunette, disgusted. "Goddamn you! Shit."

"C'mon, say 'fuck', that way I can say 'let's,' c'mon."

Shinichi looked about to punch Toya, but instead he left the room, his face red—not that he was sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

**A/N: End of chapter. Please review. Heh, I wonder what Tohma would say if he found out his son used drugs…wonder what he'd say about Toya making sexual advances on Shinichi—the boys being cousins and all.**

**Stats (Before posting this chapter) Words: 8517, Chapters: 7, Reviews: 16, Hits: 629, Alerts: 4**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm curious to know if any of you are cutters or know people who are because I'm a cutter—as a matter of fact I just cut myself before I started to type this and am watching the blood seep from the wounds.**

Generations

Chapter Nine:

The next day:

Blue eyes opened to the sun shining through the window, confusion-glazed until memories of what happened the day before flashed through their owner's mind.

Kessuke groaned in frustration and blocked the sun from his eyes, wincing when he moved his arm too roughly and hurt his bandaged cuts. Cursing, he looked around the room, expecting to see the nurse, but the room was empty save for him.

'_They left me alone? Shit, next thing you know they'll leave a penknife or something where I can easily get it.'_ Kessuke sat; eyes adjusted to the light, and looked at his arms. White bandages adorned both, going from his wrists to almost his shoulders. His eyes watered as he felt the tremor rise up again, and he searched through his pockets for his knife. Then he remembered how Shinichi had grabbed it and threw it across his room. _'And I bet a teacher already searched my room and got rid of it, plus the razors I had hidden.'_

He cursed again, digging his nails into his palms—then his eyes lit up in remembrance.

After another glance around the room to make sure he was alone, he slipped his hand under his pants and underwear, taking out the very thin small blade of a disposable razor he'd hidden beneath his underwear on the outside of his thigh.

'_I'm glad that nurse couldn't check me all over—what they're doing with a female nurse in an all boys school is beyond me. But it suits me just fine now.'_

Gazing over the blade with a hunger, Kessuke bit down on his lip, remembering how both his arms were bandaged. Closing his cobalt eye briefly, he sighed and pulled down his pants slightly—just enough to reveal a few inches of his thighs.

Scars adorned the skin there, less than were on his arms, but left completely untouched. There was still some dried blood from where he cut himself before arriving at the school.

Gritting his teeth, Kessuke brought the blade to a nearly unblemished part of his thigh and pressed down, slicing across the flesh slowly the pain sharp and brief. When he pulled the blade away a two inch long cut going across his thigh glared back at him, seeping with blood after a few seconds.

He brought the blade down again and again, until five cuts red with blood marred the flesh of both thighs—the blood welling into droplets that slid along his flesh when he moved.

He took in a deep breath, held it, and then released it, the tremor passing. That's when he heard footsteps walking toward the room and the door opening.

Quickly he pulled his pants up, and placed the blade under his pillow, biting his lip from the sharp pain his new cuts caused. He cursed when whoever had entered the room left—obviously it was someone looking for the nurse—and he let his eyes wander to the table beside his bed.

That's when he saw the memo-book. He picked it up and read the name scrawled on the bottom corner of it: Shinichi Uesugi, room 327.

"I wonder…is this blondie's?" He stared at the memo book for a moment longer, not opening it, and then put it in his pocket. With one more glance around the room he exited through the door and wandered down the hall.

-

Standing in front of the mirror in his room—a full length, stand-up mirror—Shinichi pulled back his long blond hair and tied it with a hair-tie. A smile played at his lips as he took in his reflection—a moment short-lived when his door opened and Kessuke walked in the room.

"This notebook's yours, I came to…." Kessuke spoke until he looked at the blond teen, and a few moments of silence past as he took in Shinichi's appearance.

The blond wore a black skirt that barely reached his knees, and a lacy white girl's shirt, with fluffy cuffs and collar; plus, Kessuke noted as his eyes surveyed the blond's legs, three inch black heels. Gaping he looked at the blanching teen's face, eyeing the blush, eye-shadow and lipstick expertly applied.

"Ah…Going for the school girl look or something?"

"Shit!" Shinichi rushed toward the closest place he could escape to—other than out the hall—and ran toward his room's closet. He got a few steps before tripping from his high-heels and, cursing, fell toward the floor.

Before he could hit the floor, two slender arms caught him and stopped him in his fall.

"What's the rush? I'm not gonna laugh at you—you just shocked me." Kessuke said helping Shinichi stand upright, deliberately refraining from commenting on the deep red blush forming on the blond's face.

"God, I'm lucky it's you and not someone else—god, if it was Toya the whole school would know by midday." Shinichi leaned on Kessuke, his body shaking from the adrenaline at being caught and almost falling. "You sure you won't tell?"

"I'm not a rumor spreader, besides, who is going to talk to me in this school anyway? The rumors about what happened at my old school have already spread—I bet the only students who talk to me will be ones wanting to get sucked off."

"I…ah…." Shinichi bit on his lip as he remembered the music room encounter. "I'm sorry about before, about calling you a cocksucker in the music room. It…people used to tease me by calling me blondie and I…."

"Don't worry 'bout it, I shouldn't have called you that, or followed you."

"You followed me?" The blond stared dazed at the black-haired teen. "You followed me?"

"Yes, you were the only one alone when class was over so I thought I could…well, be friends…I'm not good with people, and…."

"Didn't turn out like you planned, huh?"

"I didn't really plan anything, it was just a whim. But I wasn't really surprised by what you said, I got that a lot at my old school."

A few moments of silence passed, in which Shinichi sat down on his bed and wiped off the makeup from his face, while Kessuke stood with his hands in his pockets.

"So…um…I'm curious…um….did you really get…."

"Kicked out of my old school for giving a blowjob in the boys' locker-room?"

"Yes." Shinichi blushed deeper. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to; it's none of my business, and I'll understand if you don't want to tell me." The blond said this all fast, barely getting any breaths in between words.

"I did."

"Wh…ah…." The blond teen gaped at him in utter disbelief. "You…."

"I got tired of that school, but I couldn't transfer without parental permission—so I did that to get expelled, that way I had to transfer to a different school."

"You wanted to get expelled? But Surugi High is one of the most prestigious schools around. Why did you want to leave?"

"My father's…ur…'_friend_' is a teacher there. He teaches music."

"By '_friend_' dyou mean…lover?"

At this Kessuke blushed, his chin going stiff. "Yeah, what's it to you? If you say anything 'bout my dad I'll…." He glared at Shinichi expecting to hear some form of ridicule.

"Relax. You don't have to worry 'bout me saying anything. That'll be like 'the kettle calling the pot black' or however that saying goes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, my parents happen to be the most famous gay couple in Japan. Eiri Yuki and Shuuichi Shindou, so I can't go around saying stuff about your father without being somewhat hypocritical."

Kessuke only gaped at Shinichi, his attention riveted at the sound of the name Shindou.

"Shuuichi Shindou? Of Bad Luck? You're the son of Shuui-sama?"

"Yeah…."

"God, I have all of his CDs, even the ones he did solo during the time the band took a break from music. God, you're related to him?"

"You're a fan? You're the son of Ryuuichi Sakuma and you're a fan of my papa's?"

"Hell yeah. God, do you think you could get me his autograph? How 'bout some tickets to his next concert? I never got a chance to go to one yet, things keep on coming up and preventing me."

"How 'bout I get you to meet him? I bet he'll be more than glad to meet you—you being the son of _his_ idol."

"Your dad's a fan of my dad?"

"Yes, my papa is…and could you call Papa Shuuichi papa or father, since I use 'dad' to refer to Eiri."

"Ur…I'll use the word father, I don't really like using the word 'papa' anymore."

"What, too babyish for you?"

"No, it's…my father's lover insists on me calling him that…and I…he's the one who…I…never-mind."

"…." Shinichi noted Kessuke discomfort as his voice trailed off, and he remembered the bruises adorning the teen's skin. "He's the one…who beats you?"

Kessuke merely nodded then looked away, his fist clenching as the tremor rose through him again.

"Whoa…Kessuke, calm down." Shinichi stood and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders. "You're shaking, you should sit."

"…."

"You don't have to worry 'bout him, he can't get you." The blond paused as he heard the whispered words 'I need to cut' come from Kessuke's lips. "What? You shouldn't, I'm here to help, you don't need to…."

He wrapped his arms around the teen, heart pounding as he thought about yesterday's episode, almost gasping when tears slid from Kessuke's eyes.

"Kessuke…? What's…?" Shinichi's gasped when the black-haired teen leaned into his embrace, like a child desperately seeking comfort from a parent. "Kessuke?"

"Keep holding me. No one's ever held me…I…what that man does doesn't count…."

"Kess…." Shinichi held tighter to the teen, chewing on his lip in uncertainty over what he should do or say. After a few minutes of letting the teen cry on into his chest, the blond sighed and wiped the last of the tears from Kessuke's face. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout this…I…."

"No need to be sorry, I'll be here anytime you need me."

"Thank you."

A few more seconds of silence passed between them before Shinichi spoke up again.

"So…um…do you care to tell me the name of the man who…who hurts you?" Shinichi asked tentatively, hoping he wouldn't upset Kessuke again. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to, if you want to talk about something else I'm fine with that…it's just…I…."

"It's okay." Kessuke looked into Shinichi's face. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"I…I…."

Kessuke chuckled as the blond grew red once more, the tremor completely gone and forgotten.

"Taki." Kessuke spoke, his face suddenly turning stony.

"Huh?"

"The man who beats me, his name's Taki Aizawa."

**A/N: End Chapter: Finally a long chapter with 1789 words, not counting the author notes. Whatcha think about the identity of the man beating Kessuke? I came up with the idea on a whim after rejecting the idea of it being Ryuu, and though I did entertain the idea of it being Tatsuha, I rejected that the moment I discovered one of this story's reviewers is a Tatsuha fan. So I was down to too few choices, and almost made it an OC, before the idea of Taki Aizawa came along. I really hope none of you are fans of his, or if you are you don't hate me for making it him.**

**On another topic: Could one of you please give me a description of Tatsuha's appearance in the Anime since my DVDs are at my father's house and that's all the way in a different state. **

**(I moved to my step-mom's to get away from all the stress at home—my dad found out I cut myself and brought up the idea about getting away for awhile. Of course that was after he practically said I should just kill myself, and that he wouldn't grieve if I did that—he thinks I cut for attention, jerk.)**

**And people wonder why I hate people. With a father like that who needs enemies? He said the same thing when I snapped and held a knife to my throat not a month after my mother's death. And that time I barely knew what I was doing, everything was a blur.**

**I really need some help, don't I? Well if any of you want to email me, my email is a yahoo email address: ryuuangstluvr--it's on my profile where is says email at the top.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, I'm sort of peeved because for some reason I didn't receive copies of your reviews in my email, and it took forever for them get posted on the site itself—plus my stats are saying I have 25 reviews to this story while I only count 23 actually being posted. Though they probably will be posted within an hour or so just to spite me.**

**Oh, if any of you have time, could you please read and _review_ my story "Love is a Gun"? Please? It's been opened 166 times but no one reviewed….**

**Anyway on with the story.**

Generations:

Chapter Ten:

Toya awoke groggy and without any memory of what happened after he got high, his head pounding from the alcohol he had drunk with the drugs. It took him only seconds to realize that instead of waking up in his bed, he was on the floor of his room's shower, partly naked and cold.

"Damn, I must've been out of it." He rubbed his forehead and stood up shakily, heading for the room door once stable on his feet.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up." An arrogant voice sounded, surprising the brunette. "G'Morning Toya. Sleep well?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room Koichi? Especially my bathroom?" Toya growled at the dark haired teen standing in the entrance to the bathroom, his head pounding from the alcohol and added stress of dealing with the uninvited guest.

"Your room? Look around you, this is _my_ room, Toya-chan. You wandered in here last night high and drunk…and _hard_ if you know what I mean." Koichi smirked eyes gleaming as the brunette absorbed his words.

"What? I wandered in here? I don't remember leaving my room…." Toya muttered attention wavering to his thoughts, riveting back to Koichi when he realized what else the teen had said. "…did you say….I was what!"

"Very horny." Koichi smirk grew bigger as he saw the brunette blush, "Oh, you were _good_ by the way—if you know what I mean by that."

"…." Toya blanched and stared at the teen, refusing to believe what he was implying. "What do you mean…?"

"Let's say that Sakuma kid isn't gonna be the only one with rumors flying around 'bout him."

"WHAT!" Toya staggered quickly to the teen, grabbing hold of his arm. "That can't be…I wouldn't….You wouldn't spread rumors like that around would you?" The brunette felt appalled by the pleading in his tone, but he shook it off.

"Wouldn't need to, I just have to pass theses photos around." Koichi took a small packet of pictures out of his school jacket pocket and held a photo so the brunette could see it.

"GOD! Koichi, please give me those photos and any others you have!" Toya grabbed for the packet after seeing the first picture, falling to his knees when the teen abruptly moved away from his reach. "Please! Don't show them to anyone, please!"

"Ooh, sorry Toya but it's a bit too late for that. I decided I couldn't wait to show these around, so I invited a few friends to have a look."

Here Koichi stepped away from the doorway allowing Toya a glimpse into the bedroom—three other guys waited patiently around, smirking at each other.

"Koi..chi…how could you…?"

Here Koichi grabbed Toya roughly by the arm, twisting it behind the brunette's back.

"How could I not? The chance to kick the 'almighty Toya Seguchi' from his high-horse comes along and you expect be to ignore it? Especially after the rumors you spread about me last week? And let's not forget how you blurted out a secret about me to the whole school when you promised you wouldn't tell."

"Koichi, I didn't mean anything…I…I made a mistake. You can forgive me, right?" Toya plastered a polite, yet nervous smile on his face, hoping that his 'Seguchi charm' would work on the teen.

"I'd say you have—a major mistake, quite a few actually." Koichi jerked his head back to motion to the guys in waiting in the other room. "Do you recognize any of them? You should, you've spread rumors about them on and off see the beginning of the school year."

"I…I'm sorry…forgive me….please don't spread those pictures, please…."

"These pictures are the least of your problems, Toya-chan—we want a more _direct_ revenge than just the ruination of your reputation—which I'm certain your father could hush up in a heartbeat." Koichi paused, grinning evilly. "But he won't be able to cover up what we plan on doing." With that the teen kicked Toya in the stomach.

Then he kicked him in the head and Toya blacked out.

-

One hour later in room 327, Shinichi and Kessuke were laughing and talking—just having a good time after the seriousness of earlier, Shinichi still wearing the lacy white shirt but with pants instead of a skirt. Minus the heels as well.

"Seriously? That brown haired guy who tried to bully me in the bathroom is the self-proclaimed 'master' of this school?" Kessuke laughed, gaping at the blond, a bottle of soda in his hand. "That guy pissed himself in the bathroom when I made one little threat to him."

"Really? He pissed himself? Ha! He did the same thing when I broke his arm a few months ago before I transferred to this school, during break."

"I bet he deserved it."

"He did, it was about the twelfth time he tried messing with me—I had enough. And I only tolerated it that long because he's my cousin."

"Your cousin? Through your father or dad's side?"

"Dad's. His name's…. " Shinichi trailed off, his eyes flitting to the door as it opened slowly and in staggered a familiar figure. "TOYA!" He gasped and rushed toward the door, ignoring Kessuke's confused expression at his outburst.

Then the black-haired teen turned toward the door as well, going numb at the sight of the staggering teen.

"Toya! What's wrong? Toya!" Shinichi gasped as the brunette stumbled through the door and onto the floor of the blond's room, hair matted with sweat, what clothing he wore ripped and stained with spots of blood.

At closer inspection the blond saw the bruises forming on Toya's face, blood running from his nose, and some other fluid staining his skin and clothes—a substance Shinichi didn't want to contemplate the identity of.

Tears were streaming down the brunette's face, his eyes unfocused—glazed in memory of what happened.

"Toya, Toya.!"

**A/N: End chapter. Please review. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they're great inspiration to power my muse.**

**I haven't decide if Koichi will become a major character in this story, or if I'll use him in a later part of this fic when I explore what's happening with the children of some of the other canon characters. If I use him in this story, he will be the son of one of the canon characters, and his father will be the one you'd least expect it to be in relation to the teen's attitude and actions. –if you need a hint, his father wears glasses—**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Okay, I think the site has some sort of problem with emailing the review alerts because I haven't received any for the past two days, and my email is working fine. I even went as far as making a new email and new user on the site to test it, and I haven't received a confirmation email from the site for that user. The last time I received the email within seconds._

_Has anyone else had a problem with this too lately? Another problem I've been having is my stats say I have 29 reviews to Generations, but when I go to the hits and add up the reviews for each chapter I come up with 27 only—it'd be funny if I wasn't already annoyed by not receiving the alerts for the reviews—I haven't received the carbon copy alerts either…and I didn't disable anything on my account._

_Oh well, Sorry but I just had to vent. On with the story:_

**Generations:**

**  
Chapter Eleven:**

"Toya! Toya! What happened?" Shinichi felt his voice tremble as he looked into his cousin's bruised face, his stomach wrenching at the terrified look in the brunette's eyes. His trembling hands gentle held onto the teen as he tried to figure out the extent of Toya's injuries—but the moment his fingers touched the brunette, the teen cringed away. "Toya?"

During this, Kessuke stared face rigid as his eyes took in the ravaged appearance of the teen, his attention riveted to certain stains on the teen's skin and clothes. His cobalt eyes gleamed with icy-fire, his hands clenched into fists, then flexed back out—his thoughts exploding in his head though he remained silent.

'_Those stains…someone raped him. Some son of a bitch….'_

"Kessuke." The sound of his name broke him away from his thoughts. "Kess, could you go get the nurse?"

Kessuke looked into those worried hazel eyes and nodded, turning toward the door.

"Stop!" Toya spoke at last, lifting his head to see clearer, his eyes flitting from Shinichi to Kessuke, then back to Shinichi. "You can't tell anyone."

"Toya, we have to…you…whoever did this to you has got to pay."

"Shinichi's right, Toya. You need to report this—a beating is one thing, but this wasn't just a beating." Kessuke stepped up and knelt in front of the brunette whose attention was now riveted to the cobalt eyed teen.

Shinichi back and forth between the two, his eyes widening as he took in the meaning of Kessuke's words.

"You…you don't mean…Toya…you were…." He cursed when his cousin shuddered and whispered the words 'raped, yes,' the brunette's pale eyes filling with tears. "Goddamn…Toya, we're calling you dad now. Whoever did this to you is not getting away with it."

"I already tried calling my dad—" Toya held back his tears and stared into Shinichi's widening eyes. "After they were done, the first thing I did was tried to call him—but he didn't even answer. He's too busy with work." Some of the held back tears slipped from his eyes. "He didn't even answer." Toya repeated, a sob of anguish escaping his throat.

"Toya," Shinichi held his cousin close to him, letting the brunette cry into his chest. "It's…." _'It's what? Oh, god what am I supposed to do? What should I say? God!' _Anxiously the blond turned to Kessuke to help him, surprised when the black-haired teen took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Kess…?"

The black-haired teen motioned for him to stay silent, moving away from them as he focused his attention on the call. Only a few seconds passed before he got an answer.

"Kessuke? Is everything okay? Are…."

"You prick, you'll answer when I call but not when your own son does!" Kessuke growled, his voice rising with each word.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting, I can't…."

"FUCK THE MEETING! You'll take a break from a meeting for me, but not Toya! You son of a bitch, has it ever occurred to you to look after your own family first!" Kessuke nearly screamed into the phone, oblivious to everything around him. "And you want to adopt me, when you can't even care for your own son properly? Goddamn it!"

"Kessuke, now's not the time to vent…." Tohma replied, becoming a tad annoyed, but remaining patient. "Toya's not your busi…."

"Toya was raped you bastard!" Kessuke seethed.

"What?" Tohma's voice lost all emotion except shock and an undercurrent of anger. "What?"

"He was raped, he tried calling you afterwards, but you didn't answer. Whoever did it, beat him up pretty badly too." Kessuke cooled down from his outrage, now concerned only about helping Toya instead of scolding the brunette's father.

"Where's Toya? Is he with you? Did you get him to the nurse's?" Tohma asked, for once not hiding his emotions, his worry slipping out through his words and tone.

"We're both in Shinichi's room—I just found out a minute before I called."

"I want to talk to him. Give him the phone."

Hearing this last sentence, Kessuke walked over to where Shinichi was still holding Toya, and handed the phone to the brunette, who took the phone with a trembling hand.

"Dad?" Toya whispered into the contraption, his cheeks wet from crying.

"Toya, are you all right?" Hearing his father's worry, a sob escaped Toya's throat, startling the N-G President. "Toya? It'll be fine, I'll be there soon." Tohma fell silent when he heard Toya whisper 'so you do care?' after another sob. "Of course I care. You're my son, Toya why would…?"

"You didn't answer when I called, I thought you didn't….I needed…but you didn't answer…not even to tell me you were in a meeting. I…."

"God, I'm sorry, if I had any idea what…happened…I would've answered. I'm sorry, I should've answered, Toya…."

Hearing the genuine worry and pain in his father's voice was enough to calm Toya down, a few silent tears still fell down his cheeks but that was all.

"Thank you, dad," Pause, "Love you."

"I love you, too son. I'll be there soon."

With that the call ended, with Toya calm enough to leave Shinichi's embrace, and hand the phone back to Kessuke.

"What did he…?" Shinichi began, chewing on his lip.

"He's coming here."

"Good, he can make sure those who did this to you pay, I bet he'll use any means necessary to make the person pay."

"Persons, there were four."

"Four? Holy shit! Four guys…Toya, do you know who any of them were?"

"Only one by name—Koichi."

"Koichi? You mean Koichi Sakano?" Shinichi gaped at the brunette who nodded, "The son of the guy who worships your father?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit."

"Hey, what number is his room?" Kessuke, who'd remained silent after the phone call, asked.

"465." Toya replied, not really paying attention to the teen, his thoughts wandering back to the photos Koichi had threatened him with. "SHIT! I forgot about the pictures!"

"Pictures? What pictures?"

"Koichi took, or had someone take, some photos of me last night when I was high and…they were indecent photos…of me with Koichi…."

"What? God! As soon as we get you to the nurse, Kessuke and I will…." Shinichi looked up to where Kessuke had been standing, falling silent when he didn't find the black-haired teen.

"Shini…."

"Did you notice Kessuke leave?"

"No…I gave him the number of Koichi's room and….holy shit! Dyou think he's gone to confront Koichi?"

"Most definitely—I just hope he stood long enough to learn about the pictures so he can demand them back." Shinichi couldn't help but smirk as he imagined Koichi getting beat by the teen—he knew how hard Kessuke's punches were, and he was certain Koichi wouldn't be able to stand them.

"SHIT! This isn't good! Koichi…he has weapons in his room! Shinichi!" Toya broke the blond from his daydreaming. "Kessuke doesn't know about Koichi's weapons! And Koichi always keeps a gun at close hand in his room!"

"Shit!"

**A/N: End chapter. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Finally the site has sent me alerts about your reviews—days after it already posted them on the site, I guess the site is kinda slow now with the emailing alerts. But it still hasn't fixed the stat numbers for my reviews yet—it still says I have 33 reviews when I only count 30 when I add them up per chapter—while that's good for my stats, I still want to read those lost reviews—I want to know if they are reviews or if it's just a glitch or something.**

Generations:

Chapter Twelve:

The moment Kessuke walked through the door numbered 465 he shouted for Koichi, his narrowed eyes searching among the small group hanging out in the room.

"Hey no fags allowed!" A teen with dark hair and an arrogant smirk bellowed after recognizing Kessuke. "So get outta my room."

Kessuke stood silent and glared at the teen, his anger gleaming in his cobalt eyes.

"I said get out of my room, fag." The dark-haired teen sauntered over to where Kessuke stood amused annoyance in his voice. "Oh, I get it; you're as big an idiot as your father—let me put it in words you can understand then—"

Sudden and swift came Kessuke's punch, silencing the teen and knocking him to the floor.

"You fuckin fag! What the fuck was that for?"

"You should know, Koichi—you are Koichi aren't you? You said this was your room."

"What the fuck does it matter to you?" The teen, Koichi stood up rubbing his wounded cheek, eyes glinting with malice and rage. Kessuke walked determinately up to Koichi, not making any hint as to what he would do next. "Get away from me, fag. You're not my type."

"…." Swiftly Kessuke grabbed hold of Koichi's collar, his eyes burning. "You call me a fag, but I'm not the one who just got done raping and beating someone."

Koichi's eyes widened and then he sneered. "So the pussy went crawling to you, huh? I thought he'd go crying to his father like he always does, but guess you're his lapdog now…AH!" The dark haired teen cried out when Kessuke kneed him between the legs and released his hold on the teen's collar. "Ah…fuck…."

"You're lucky I don't have my switchblade with me, otherwise you'll be castrated instead."

At that moment the other people decided to attack Kessuke, two grabbing his arms and one his neck.

"This seems a bit familiar, doesn't it?" Koichi smirked, recovered from Kessuke's attack. "This is how Toya confronted you in the restroom isn't it? What did he call you? Oh yeah—a submissive bitch."

"…."

"I was there. I stood watch by the door—you didn't even fight back, heh." Koichi took out a switchblade from his pocket, and opened its blade as he stepped closer to the black-haired teen. "I pilfered this from your room after you were sent to the nurse—Toya told me all about your little episode—finding you in that Uesugi Kid's arms, the cuts on your arm."

"…."

"He also was the one to spread those rumors about you—about you sucking off some guy in your old school in the locker-room. After all this, you're still going to defend him?" Koichi smirked at the anger in Kessuke's cobalt eyes, his hand gripping the switchblade tighter in anticipation.

"I don't…" Kessuke seethed, glaring more coldly at Koichi before throwing his weight back to push the guy who held his neck against the wall behind him. "..fuckin…" He kneed the guy holding his left arm. "…care 'bout Toya." He punched the guy holding his right arm, and then he walked up to Koichi. "I just fuckin hate rapists."

He kicked the knife out of Koichi's hand before lunging at the teen, fists hitting every inch they could reach of the arrogant teen. After a moment of shock, Koichi fought back—succeeding in pushing Kessuke off him and pinning the teen beneath him.

Koichi managed to get some good punches in before Kessuke pushed him away, and stood up, glaring at him.

"Get out of my room, fag."

"…." Kessuke simply glared at him, not once taking his eyes off the bloodied up teen—to the point where one of the others in the room was able to grab hold of him again. This time he turned around and punched the teen before he got a stable hold. He also punched and kicked the others who lunged at him after the first.

"Stop right there, you faggot." Koichi seethed from behind Kessuke, who turned to lunge at the teen. The moment he saw the gun in Koichi's hands he froze, eyes riveted to the weapon. "Get on your knees."

"Ko…."

"NOW!" Koichi press his down on the trigger some, to show Kessuke he wasn't bluffing.

"…." Kessuke did as commanded not once taking his eyes off the gun, his heart pounding in his chest. _'He had a gun hidden…a gun! I think I'm against the school's lenient weapons policy now.' _

"Good, looks like the submissive bitch finally learned its place." Koichi sneered, holding the pistol in his right hand while his left unbuttoned his jeans. "You're gonna give me a blowjob right here for attacking me. Or I'll shoot you."

"…."

**A/N: End Chapter. I'm evil leaving it there, aren't I? I wonder how I'll make Kessuke get out of this one, my ideas change so much while I'm typing that I can't predict what's going to happen next. **

**Ah, I made Sakano's son a real asshole/prick, didn't I? **

**I want your opinions—should Tohma learn it was Koichi who had Toya raped or should he not? And how will it affect Sakano-san if Tohma does learn this piece of info?**

**Also, if any of you like hardcore yaoi, and Yu-gi-oh or Yu Yu Hakusho, could you visit my adultfanfiction net user Jeichan? 'Cause I really need more reviews for the stories I have posted—sorry, but I don't have any hardcore yaoi Gravitation fics up on that site though. However, I am planning on posting a chapter to Generations on that site that will be a yaoi scene, and adultfanfiction will be the only site I'll post it on since I'm no good at censoring my work. That's why most of my fics are rated M—I don't want to take chances.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about not reviewing these past two days, I've been busy and when I did have time to write I wanted to try to update some of my other fics, but my muse abandoned me.**

Generations:

Chapter Thirteen:

Hazel eyes gleaming, Shinichi hurried down the campus corridors after helping Toya to the nurse's, making his way to room 465 his blond hair matted to his forehead with sweat as he thought about the situation. Koichi had a gun in his possession, a gun Kessuke didn't know about—and as much as he tried to reassure himself that no one would get hurt, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread eating at him.

He almost turned back out of fear—if Koichi had taken the gun out already, there was no way he could hope to escape without someone getting hurt. He only hoped that Koichi hadn't taken out the weapon yet—or that Kessuke had somehow escaped already if the teen had.

"C'mon Kess, please be okay. Please let Koichi not have his gun, please." Shinichi turned left down the corridor with room 465, cursing himself with how long it took to get to from the nurse's office—fifteen minutes, and that wasn't counting how long it took him to bring Toya to the nurse's.

Cursing again, Shinichi brushed by an older man in a suit without apologizing for almost running into him—he didn't have time to worry about politeness, he had to get to Kessuke before—

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot filled the air, causing Shinichi to almost jump, his heart pounding harder as he trembled.

"Please don't let Kessuke be hurt, god, please don't let him be hurt." He prayed as he swung open the door to room 465, eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

Kessuke lay against the wall, his right hand clenching his left arm near the shoulder, blood staining his skin and sleeve. Koichi stood, gun still raised, facing the cobalt eyed teen, face contorted with anger. Shinichi barely registered that Koichi's pants were unbuckled and unzipped—his attention was on the wounded Kessuke.

"Kess!" He rushed to the teen's side, oblivious to everything else. "Kess!"

"Shinichi, get out! I'm fine, it's just my arm. Get out before…." Kessuke's pained expression turned to horror at the sight of the blond, his blue eyes darting from Shinichi to Koichi, heart thumping loudly.

"Kess, I'm here to…." Shinichi knelt down by the teen's side, oblivious to Kessuke terror until he felt the cold touch of metal on his neck.

"It's foolish of you to come here, Uesugi. You're the last one I expected to see helping this fag, though I guess you outcasts fit well together." Koichi sneered, though Shinichi detected a hint of hesitancy in his voice, a slight tremble that suggested that things weren't going right.

"Koichi, put the gun away. Please." Shinichi said, his voice surprisingly calm though inside he trembled. All Koichi had to do was pull the trigger and Shinichi would be…he didn't want to think how much worse off than Kessuke he would be. "Koichi…."

"Listen fag," Koichi addressed Kessuke. "You may not care what I do to you, but what about this friend of yours? I doubt he'd survive a bullet wound through the neck."

"Leave him out of this, Koichi…."

"Silence! You wouldn't want me to shoot him now, would you?" Koichi growled, a haughty smirk playing at his lips. "Then get over here and suck me off—if you do I will let this friend of yours go."

"K…Kessuke don't do it." Shinichi grabbed for the teen when he saw him move to do as Koichi commanded. "Don't do it…." The touch of the gun prodding harder on the back of his neck silenced him. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want Kessuke to have to do that to free him—the guilt was too much, if he hadn't been so reckless when he entered the room he wouldn't have fell into this trap.

"Hurry up, or I pull the trigger." Koichi seethed when Kessuke paused to look at Shinichi—the cobalt eyed teen had a pained look of defeat on his face; a gleam of despair in his eyes.

The blond could only watch in horror as Kessuke knelt in front of the dark-haired teen and brought trembling hands to said teen's pants.

'_No, Kessuke, don't…you don't need…Kessuke.'_ Shinichi felt the tears fall from his eyes as he silently pleaded his fear and disgust too much to allow him to vocalize his thoughts; he turned away from the image, trembling with guilt and fear.

Suddenly the cold touch of the gun left his neck, and the next moment he heard something crash into the wall on his right. Relief rushed through him, and he spun around to find Kessuke, wanting to make sure the teen was okay before he showed his relief.

"Kess…." He almost smiled as he saw the teen kneeling unharmed—except for the gunshot wound to his arm—with Koichi no where near him. _'What happened…?'_

His answer came when he followed Kessuke's gaze—a man with black hair stood over a cowering Koichi, holding the gun with a look of surprise and anger, as he stared at Koichi.

'_That's the man I ran into in the hall—wait…he looks familiar, I…holy shit, it's…'_

"Un…Uncle Tatsuha…?"

**A/N: End Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Generations:**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Un…Uncle Tatsuha?" Shinichi gaped at the sight of the black haired man, his dad's brother, completely forgetting the situation from shock.

"…." Tatsuha turned to the blond teen at the sound of his name, staring at him in thought until recognition flashed in his eyes. "Shi…Shinichi?" His dark eyes widened as he took in the teen's appearance. "You grew so much I didn't recognize you at first."

"Of course I grew; it's been six years since you last visited, what did you expect, for me to remain the same as when I was nine?"

"No, I just…." Tatsuha studied Shinichi's appearance even more. "I didn't think you'd look so…hey wait a minute, is that a girl's shirt you're wearing?" The black-haired man gawked at the sight of the lacy, fluffy cuffed shirt Shinichi wore; then he laughed when the blond teen's face turned red.

"What's it to you?" Shinichi growled, glaring at his uncle, his hazel eyes gleaming.

"Hey! If you two don't mind, how about bringing me to the nurse's before I bleed to death?" Kessuke interrupted, startling them both for a moment.

"Oh yeah, sorry Kess." Shinichi riveted his attention back to his friend.

"Oh shit." Tatsuha stared at the black-haired teen, and knelt down to look at the wound on the teen's shoulder. "I thought I heard a gunshot while I was in the hall, but I wasn't sure—this is a school after all." He looked over the wound briefly and then held put pressure on it to slow the bleeding. "We shouldn't move you. Shinichi, is there anyway to contact the nurse rather than going to her office?"

"There's an emergency number and phone in every hall—I'll go find one."

"Good." Tatsuha turned his attention back to Kessuke as Shinichi left, still keeping pressure on the wound. "It'll be okay…ur…um…."

"Kessuke." The black haired teen replied, shifting his gaze so he stared into the dark eyes of the man. "You don't have to reassure me, I'm not afraid."

"…ah…." Tatsuha response stuck in his throat as he gazed into the deep cobalt eyes of the teen, the color and intensity pulling him in. _'I've seen eyes like that before, where…'_ He sucked in a deep, sudden breath. _'God…no way…it couldn't be….'_

"Um, mister, you're starting to hurt me." Kessuke intoned, fidgeting under Tatsuha's tightening grip on his wound.

"Sorry, my bad." Tatsuha averted his eyes to the teen's shoulder, heart beating wildly. _'God, get a grip Tats, there's no way he could be…there's no way he…god…'_

"You're Shini's uncle?"

"Wha…yeah, my name's Tatsuha. Tatsuha Uesugi." He replied, glancing back at the teen's face but determinately avoiding looking him in the eye.

"…Thank you for stopping Koichi." The teen motioned over to the unconscious teen lying against the wall—the dark-haired teen that was so vicious before now looked defenseless and pathetic.

"There's no need to thank me. I…." Tatsuha paused when Shinichi walked back in. "Did you…?"

"They're sending a stretcher to carry Kess—they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good."

Turning to Kessuke Shinichi said "Toya's dad is here now too, I asked the nurse about it after I told about you."

Kessuke merely shrugged, wincing when that small movement caused pain in his shoulder; "Do you know if Toya told his father about Koichi?"

"I dunno, they wouldn't let me talk to him over the emergency phone."

"Koichi? Toya? What are you two talking about?" Tatsuha looked from Shinichi to Kessuke and then back to Shinichi. "Do you mean your cousin Toya? Seguchi's son?"

"Yes. He's in the nurse's…Koichi…well…."

"Yes? What happened? Does it have anything to do with Koichi shooting Kessuke and trying to shoot you?"

"Um…well, yes…everything actually…."

"Koichi had Toya raped." Kessuke spoke up meeting Tatsuha's eye as the man gasped. "I was confronting Koichi about it when he took out that pistol of his."

"R…holy shit." Tatsuha glared at the unconscious Koichi by the wall, eye's narrowing in anger and shock. "Now I wish I hit him harder—the nerve of him messing with my nephews…damn."

At that moment the stretcher for Kessuke arrived, and Tatsuha and Shinichi backed away to let the medics take care of the wounded teen.

**A/N: End chapter, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I had a difficult time writing this chapter—which annoyed me since I have tons of ideas to use but I'm almost a perfectionist when it comes to actually writing a story so it was difficult for me to type it to my standards. I love writing but I have this habit of typing something and then deleting it because it's not good enough._

**Generations:**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Quietly Toya lay on the bed, trying to relax though every thought of his was on Koichi and the gun—what would happen if anyone got shot? What if Koichi shot Kessuke or Shinichi? He didn't want his cousin to get hurt, and, though he cared little for the transfer student, he didn't want him hurt either—it would be his fault if Kessuke got hurt, the teen went after Koichi because of him.

"Toya?"

He turned abruptly at the sound of the voice, eyeing the figure in the door silently for a second.

"Dad." He made to sit up, biting his lip to keep from wincing from the pain coursing from his bruises—both external and internal.

"Toya, just relax." Tohma stepped swiftly to the side of the bed, and placed his hand on his son's head, his eyes taking in the bruises on the teen's face. "You've been through a lot, just…."

Toya felt his dad's hand tremble slightly—and it amazed him how relieved and happy he felt to see his dad show his emotions visibly. Never once did he ever see his father lose composure or visually express any emotion except that feigned politeness of his—that smile, that smile of his father's always prevented him from knowing if his father truly cared.

Relaxing once again on the bed, Toya looked into his father's face, surprised but glad to see that the man didn't wear his customary smile.

"I'm sorry Toya." Tohma whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you for the past few months—I sorry to make you feel like I didn't care…."

"I…you don't have to apologize anymore—you're here—that's all I care about." Toya leaned into his dad's embrace, relaxing more completely when his father wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes, I'm here. I'll always be here to help. I love you Toya."

-

Tatsuha and Shinichi stood in the hall as the medics worked over Kessuke, bandaging him up and putting him on the stretcher.

"Uncle Tats," Shinichi began uncomfortable in the silence as they waited. "What have you been doing for the past six years? You just disappeared and didn't tell anyone where you went."

"I…I've just decide to do a little soul searching, that's all."

"Liar. Uncle Tohma made you leave because you were practically stalking Sakuma-san."

"…if you knew that why even bother asking…?"

"I asked you _what_ you've been doing not _why_ you left." Shinichi sighed and stared at Tatsuha like he was the child. "Have you been wasting the past six years trying to chase down Sakuma-san?"

"I…I wouldn't say I wasted them."

"So you have been doing nothing but stalking Sakuma-san for the past six years?"

"I haven't spent all my time tracking him down—I've been doing other things."

"Like what?" _'Or who?'_ Shinichi half-smiled at the unspoken question, barely taking in his uncle's answer.

"I've been attending college."

Shinichi gaped at the older man, eyes widening in disbelief.

"You, college?"

"Yes." Tatsuha replied, annoyed by Shinichi's disbelief and slight laugh. "Seguchi offered to pay for it, so I took his offer—" _'Not that he gave me a choice in the matter, he's always searching for ways to keep my away from my Ryuuichi.'_

"Uncle Tohma paid for you to go to college? You?"

"Yeah, he wanted to keep me away from my Ryuuichi, so he forced me to go to college so I couldn't hunt Ryuu-chan down." Tatsuha paused in thought for a moment. "I made Seguchi pay a lot for that—I lost track of how many times I transferred to different colleges and changed my courses just so he'd have to spend more money. Stupid jerk."

"That explains why Uncle Tohma was never worried about you—he knew where you were…and he didn't tell anyone." Shinichi grumbled then his eyes lit up and he grinned at Tatsuha mischievously. "I'm surprised you're didn't get giddy around Kessuke."

"…And why is that? Why would I care…?" Tatsuha gave Shinichi a shrewd look; _'He can't mean that Kessuke is….'_

"He must not have told you his last name—it's Sakuma, Kessuke Sakuma. Ryuuichi's son." Shinichi smirked at how thunderstruck Tatsuha looked hearing that bit of information—the black-haired man gaped at him then at the room Kessuke was in and then back to him.

"He…he…he…." _'Those eyes…I knew it…but…I…I…god.'_ Tatsuha felt his heartbeat increase, after so many long years trying to find someway to get in touch with his idol, he found a way to do so. If he could get Kessuke to trust him, he could find where Ryuuichi was…and if Kessuke trusted him enough maybe the teen would help him hook up with Ryuu….

"Uncle Tats?" Shinichi's voice interrupted; a voice anxious and slightly sad. "Tats? There's something you should know…."

**A/N: End Chapter: It just occurred to me that I gave more information about Tatsuha than I have about the other canon characters—I've been focusing on my OCs instead of the canon characters—I probably should delve into what's happened to the canon cast over the past fifteen years, but I need to incorporate the information with the ongoing plot with my OCs.**

**Oh, I have been thinking about putting the children of the other canon characters in this too, but I've been wondering whether all the children should be boys, or if I should make one or two of them girls. Plus I might have some of the cast have more than one child.**

**Couples/Children I will include:**

**Hiro/Ayaka: (Ideas for name and appearance are welcome)**

**Fujisaki: (Ideas for name and appearance are welcome, plus any ideas for who Fujisaki should be with.)**

**K's son Michael (From the manga—what color hair and eyes should I give him? He'll be around twenty though, since he seems to be around age five or older in the manga—they don't give any details about him, at least I don't have the manga with me to check)**

**Will have more information on Sakano in later chapters—I will attempt to explain how his son could be a real prick.**


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I'm updating as much as possible now since I start my job on Friday and I won't have as much time to time as I usually have and it takes my muse awhile to inspire me enough to type. _

**Generations:**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Fifteen minutes later after the school transferred Kessuke to the nearest hospital, Tatsuha hunted down Tohma, anger in his eyes over what Shinichi had just told him; he couldn't believe Tohma could let something like that happen to the teen.

"He gets me out of Sakuma-san's life, but he couldn't get rid of the one who…." His face contorted as Shinichi's words came back—the blond had told him that Ryuuichi's current lover beat Kessuke, and that Tohma knew about it already. "Damn, he gets rid of me, but he can't get rid of that bastard? That's fucked up!"

He stormed down the hall until he saw Tohma exiting a room into the hall, one of the medics that had worked on Kessuke was talking to him, the blond's expression turning to surprise as he listened.

"Seguchi!" Tatsuha called, striding toward the older man who seemed too immersed in what the medic was saying to hear the black-haired man. "Seguchi!"

"…Ta…Tatsuha-san?" Tohma turned around suddenly, eyes wide as he recognized the man. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at college? If you don't attend you'll fail again and…."

"I don't fuckin care about that now. I want to know how you can let Ryuu-chan stay with the bastard that beats his son!"

Tohma blanched. "How did you find out about that? Did Kessuke…?"

"Shinichi told me." Tatsuha glared at the blond. "How the fuck could you let that bastard stay with Ryuu-chan when you got rid of me just because I tried to follow Ryuu-chan everywhere? Do child-beaters rank higher than obsessed fans!"

"Tatsuha-san, please settle down, I…I'll explain, just settle down."

"Settle down? Settle down! I'll show you…." The look he saw in Tohma's eyes at that moment stopped him as he started to attack the N-G president to soothe his anger.

Tohma waited until the medic he was listening to before left, and then he turned back to Tatsuha.

"I don't know why you decided to visit this school today, but…am I right in assuming it was you who saved Kessuke and Shinichi from getting hurt too badly? The medic just told me about what happened to Kessuke…."

"Yes, I did save them. That prick Koichi tried to make Kess-kun suck him off by threatening Shinichi…."

"I will deal with that in time. Right now I just want you to understand about Ryuu and the man he's seeing…." Tohma closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "I've tried numerous times to stop Ryuu from seeing him, but each time he ends up back with him. I tried everything, I just can't…."

"Does Ryuu-chan know?"

"About how Kessuke gets beat? No, no, he doesn't—I haven't been able to tell him…I…."

"Why the fuck haven't you told him yet! If you told him the truth he'd most likely dump that prick Aizawa. Even Sakuma-sama's not naïve enough to keep him around after knowing the truth."

"I'm afraid Ryuu doesn't listen to me anymore—after the last time I tried to get Aizawa out of his life, he refused to speak to me. Even now every time I call him he quickly makes an excuse to hang up. Even if I need to talk about Kessuke…."

"…." Tatsuha glared at Tohma, seething inside. _'Ryuu-chan doesn't even talk about his own son? God….'_ "What's Ryuuichi's number, Seguchi?"

"Wha…why do you want…?"

"I want to call Ryuu and tell him exactly what's been going on with Kessuke, seeing as you won't do that yourself."

"Tatsuha…."

-

The phone rang through the overbearing silence of the spacious apartment, four rings until someone wearing only pants and a loose towel over his shoulders answered it. Wet, long brown hair fell to partly cover the towel that had cute pink bunnies all over it.

"Hello? Who is this? I haven't much time…."

"Ryuu! Hurry up and come back to bed." Came a voice from down the hall, causing the brown haired singer to sigh.

"In a minute, Ta-chi!" Ryuu called back to the Taki, before turning his attention back to the phone. "I don't have time to talk, could you…." He paused as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone, _'This voice sounds familiar…where?'_ "Wait…Tatsuha-kun?"

He listened as the voice became giddy, and exclaimed how excited he was that Ryuuichi remembered his voice.

"How could I forget it, na no da? You called me everyday for months before you disappeared. Where have you been, Tatsuha-kun? I'm so glad to hear from you again, I…." The touch of fingers on the back of his neck startled him, and he turned around to see an annoyed Taki Aizawa standing behind him.

"Didn't I tell you to hurry up, Ryuu?"

"But, Ta-chi, I haven't spoken to Tatsuha-kun in years, I…." Suddenly the younger man snatched the phone from Ryuuichi and pressed the end button, silencing any protests the older man might have had.

"Come back to bed, Ryuu." Taki grabbed the singer's arm in an iron-tight grip, eyes narrowed.

"Yes…."

**A/N: End Chapter—This chapter didn't have any scenes with my OCs in them…just the canon characters. I hope you enjoyed it though, and please review. Tomorrow's the last free day I have before I start my job, so I'll try to type as much as I can—though if I type more than two chapters I will save them and wait to post them so that I don't overwhelm you too much.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:I wrote this chapter fast, so if it's not as good as my others that's why.**

**Generations:**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"…." Tatsuha glared at the cell-phone he held in his hand; _'Did he just hang up on…no, I heard someone talking to him before, I…'_ "Damn it."

"Tatsuha-san?" Tohma gazed at him questioningly.

"I think that Aizawa-prick made him hang up on me…." The black-haired man glowered, took a deep breath and re-dialed the number. "…." This time he got no answer on the other end. "Damn it!"

"Ta…."

"Where does Sakuma-san live, Seguchi?"

-

Pacing through his room anxiously, Shinichi ran his fingers through his blond hair—he wanted to go with Kessuke to the hospital, but he wasn't allowed; and he didn't want to bug Toya until he was sure Uncle Tohma had left—he didn't want to get in the way of their quality time together. Thus, he paced through his room endlessly, waiting for something to change.

"Maybe I should call dad or papa—it'd be better they hear from me what happened than to learn it through Uncle Tohma or Uncle Tats."

He took out his cell-phone and dialed in the number, only two rings passed before he got an answer.

"Shini? Is everything all right?" His papa's voice broke through before he had a chance to say hello.

"Someone sounds eager. Wasn't talking to me the other day enough?"

"That's not it—though of course it wasn't enough, you're my son." His papa paused and breathed. "No, it's just that Seguchi-san rushed out of N-G so fast today—Bad Luck was supposed to have a meeting with him this afternoon, but he took off so fast without even informing us it was canceled."

"I…oh…that…it was an emergency…I don't think it's my place to say anything though….."

"What? You know why Seguchi-san rushed out? Hey, do you mean he rushed to the school? Did something happen there? Are you all right?" His papa barely breathed as he spoke, and Shinichi heard the increasing worry in his voice. "Is that why you're calling? Shinichi?"

"Yes…well, I'm okay…something happened to Toya, but I don't think I should say. You'll need to ask Seguchi-san, but I don't think you should."

"Ah, c'mon, tell me, Shini…." Suddenly his papa's voice broke off and his dad's voice replaced it.

"Shinichi. You're okay, right?"

"Yes, dad."

"I know what happened to Toya, Tohma called me on his way to the school—I never heard him more upset." Pause. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt too, if whoever did that to Toya hurt you I wouldn't stop until I beat them half to death, and even then I wouldn't stop."

"…um…I…."

"…The person who hurt Toya didn't hurt you, did he?" His dad questioned after hearing his hesitation. "Shinichi…."

"No, they didn't…I didn't get hurt at all, but that's only because uncle Tats…."

"Tatsuha? Tatsuha is at your school?"

"Yeah, he was visiting or something—he was the one who saved Kessuke and I after Kessuke went to confront the pricks who did that to Toya."

"Kessuke? That singer's kid?" Pause. "Hey, did you say 'pricks'? You mean there was more than one who…?"

Shinichi sighed and sat down on the bed, "Yes, there were."

-

Around Fifteen minutes later:

Lying in bed on his stomach, head in his pillow and his brown hair in disarray, Ryuuichi listened tentatively to the footsteps walking toward him—not moving until he felt a hand touch his back. He winced from the touch, biting his bottom lip as the rough fingers rubbed his skin—skin lacerated with angry-red welts.

"Hurts still? Now you'll think twice about disobeying me." Taki's pressed down harder with his fingers to get the point across. "When I tell you to do something, do it."

Ryuuichi grumbled into his pillow, shifting his gaze so he saw the younger man out of the corner of his eye. He flinched when he saw the man's expression harden.

"What did you say? I didn't catch what you said—you know better than to mumble." Taki growled, squeezing the singer's shoulder. "I said…."

"Fuck you." Ryuu blurted his cobalt eyes gleaming before fear pulsed through him and he returned to his childish self.

Roughly Taki grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up so that Ryuu's back bended, sending more pain pulsing from his welts. Knowing better than to resist, Ryuu pulled at the chains shackling his arms to the bed that until then had been covered by the pillow and kept his whimpers to himself.

"Don't you dare disrespect me again, Ryuu-chan. In case you've forgotten I know what school Seguchi sent your son to, you don't. I can get to Kessuke anytime I want, and do whatever I wish—"

Ryuu's eyes widened. "Don't hurt Kessuke, please. Ta-chi, please."

"Then do what I tell you to do, and keep your mouth shut about this. Weren't you an actor in America a few years back? Surely it won't be too hard to act like everything's fine. You've been doing a good job so far, keep it up and Kessuke will be safe." Taki released his hold on the singer, and then nuzzled his neck.

"Ta-chi…." Ryuu stared into his pillow, trying hard not to think of the pain, though he couldn't stop the tears from coming into his eyes—tears not from his physical pain. _'Kessuke…as long as Kessuke's safe….'_

**A/N: End Chapter, please review. I'm probably making more people hate Taki now—I'm making Taki into such a bad guy in this story. Though who do you think is more evil right now—Taki or Koichi?**

**While I wrote this chapter I got this very powerful urge to kill Taki—I'm making him do all this stuff in the story and I want to kill him for it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Generations:**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Sitting silently still, his dark hair hiding his eyes from view, Koichi ignored at the teacher standing in front of him, refusing to speak a single word. He had nothing to say, no reason to justify his actions—at least no reason he felt like divulging.

"Koichi Sakano-san, you're refusing to give justification to your actions—these are serious charges against you; enough to earn you expulsion from this school—which is pretty difficult to do." The teacher gave him a piercing stare, his voice authoritative and harsh. "You still have nothing to say?"

Koichi merely looked up at the teacher, his eyes full of bottled fury.

"These are criminal charges against you, Koichi—the police have already been informed about your use of a firearm against another student. The other charges haven't been reported yet since bullying and fighting are handled by the school, but if the other claim—about you sexually assaulting a fellow student—is proven true, the school will inform the police, and you will be expelled. Any sexual conduct between students is forbidden, and any such conduct that is forced is punished harshly."

"I know all this, so shut the fuck up." Koichi seethed and stood; pushing passed the teacher who stood to prevent him from leaving, he stalked out through the door. He got two feet from the door when the teacher grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Shall I add disrespecting a teacher to the list, Sakano?"

"Shut the fuck up! You basically said yourself I'm expelled, so get off me and let me leave."

"Until you are officially expelled, you remain a student at Mittsumaki, therefore act like one. I will not tolerate any insolent, disrespectful behavior from you. Now get back in the room and sit down." The teacher pulled on his arm, dragging him partway back into the room.

Koichi punched the teacher, who released him a second later—the hit had enough force to send the teacher stumbling backwards while struggling to stay on his feet.

"I told you to let go, now leave me the fuck alone." Koichi stormed out of the room as he growled, ignoring everything around him as he headed out of the building.

-

Rubbing his wrists, Ryuu sat on the toilet in the bathroom adjoining his and Taki's bedroom, his eyes red from crying, his back pulsing with pain.

"Why does he have to do this? He already gets me each night, and he knows I won't kick him out—he'll hurt Kess if I do." He shuddered then, and stood, walking to the sink and mirror. Raising his downcast eyes to look into the mirror, he stared lifelessly at his reflection, too weary to care about the haggard look of his appearance.

Heavy shadows under his eyes, his once well-conditioned, shiny hair dull and longer than usual, he detected no hint of the youthful vigor he once radiated—just a year and a half ago, though it seemed longer. He had quit singing then, both solo and with Nittle Grasper—Taki had demanded it after Tohma refused to resign the younger man to his label.

Ryuu had begged Taki to change his mind—he had tried to explain how he tried to get Tohma to reconsider his decision, but Taki refused to listen. Making Ryuu quit singing was a punishment for the singer's failure to secure the younger man a place on the N-G label.

Ever since that day Taki became increasingly more violent to Ryuu; the younger man had been prone to occasional outbursts before the incident, but nothing more than a pinch or shove. After the incident everything got worse and worse, and the pinches and shoves became slaps and punches; each hit always in a place easily concealed by clothing—only once did the younger man hit him on the face, and right afterward Taki stopped hitting him for a while.

Then one day Taki brought home the whip.

Ryuuichi trembled remembering the day Taki first used the whip—how the younger man had tied him to the bed and gagged him, growling at him the whole time about how he would hurt Kessuke if the older man told. Knowing full well that Taki had gotten a job working at Kessuke's school, Ryuu complied, staying silent about the abuse and going on as though nothing changed.

"Why…ah." He flinched when a slight movement of his sent a jolt of pain from his back; biting his lip, he opened the mirrored medicine cabinet and searched through the shelves—finding the vial he sought, he opened it and took out a pill.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"Who…?" _'It can't be someone for Ta-chi, he just left and none of his friends visit unless he's here.'_ Ryuu put the pill and vial back before heading for the apartment door, hesitating as he place his hand on the doorknob. _'If Ta-chi finds out I let a stranger in…or anyone in for that matter, he'll….'_

"Sakuma-san! If you're in there open up!" Came a familiar voice from behind the door.

"Ta…Tatsuha-kun?" Ryuu gaped before opening the door.

**A/N: End chapter. Please review. So, how should Tatsuha and Ryuuichi react to each other after not seeing each other for years? **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Okay, I have 300 hits to my fic "Love is a Gun," but only 2 reviews. I'm a little annoyed with that, but if you don't want to review that fic, okay—I just want to know if any of you who read this story have read that one—just tell me in your reviews to this story. (Also tell me if you actually read these author notes).

**Generations:**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"Ta…Tatsuha-kun?" Ryuuichi stared at the younger man in the doorway, taking in all the changes the past few years had made to the man's appearance.

Suddenly the black-haired man flew at Ryuu and wrapped his arms around him saying 'My Ryuu—I found you at last!'

Startled, Ryuuichi stood silent for a moment and then smiled, the younger man's enthusiasm reminding him of the past—about how he himself been so giddy and hyper, back before he met Taki.

"Ah…." Ryuu grimaced when Tatsuha squeezed a bit too tightly, hurting his back anew; though the singer quickly masked his pain with a smile.

"Ryuu-sama? Did I hurt you? Gomen, Gomen." Tatsuha quickly let go, reluctant but desiring to make sure his idol was okay—he didn't want to do anything to hurt his Ryuuichi.

"I'm okay, Tatsuha-kun." Ryuuichi chirped, ignoring the soreness of his back as moved to let the younger man further into the apartment. That's when he glanced back at the entrance and saw Tohma standing there watching him. "Tohma…."

"Ryuu…it's been a while since I've been here." Tohma stepped into the apartment after Ryuuichi made no move to invite him in or to keep him out. "I thought you were still out of the country…when did you get back?"

"…why are you here, Tohma?" The brown-haired man kept his eyes on the blond, hiding his back from view self-consciously—he wished now that he had put on a thicker, darker shirt than what he now wore. The light color of the thin fabric shirt he wore too easily absorbed any blood that might seep from the welts from the whip.

"…." Tohma stared into Ryuuichi's eyes, searching for some clue to his former band-mate's thoughts that the brown-haired man's calm, unreadable face hid. _'When did Ryuu start looking so serious all the time? What happened to the childish Ryuu I used to know? The one who used to be so excited to see me?'_

"Well…I….Um…." Tatsuha shifted his eyes from one to the other, uncomfortable in the heavy silence. "I…I'm a bit thirsty, do you have anything cold to drink, Sakuma-san?"

"Oh, there's some soda in the fridge in the kitchen—you want me to get you a bottle?"

"No, I'll get it…what room's the kitchen?" Tatsuha asked after glancing down the hall—too many doors greeted his eyes. _'This is one huge apartment…all those rooms….'_

"Down the hall, second door on your right. Bring me a bottle, too, Tats-kun. And…." Ryuu turned back to Tohma, "Do you want any, Tohma?"

"No thanks, Ryuu. I'm fine."

Ryuu merely nodded as Tatsuha left for the kitchen, avoiding looking Tohma in the eye. _'Tohma…I hate being so distant with you, but if I talk to you and Taki finds out…he's afraid I might say something about what he does…and if I did…Kess….'_

The Brown-haired man chewed on his lip as he thought unaware of the studying stare the blond man gave him or the searching look in the man's pale eyes.

"Ryuu, we didn't come here just to visit." Tohma caught Ryuu's eyes. "It's about…."

"If it's about leaving Taki, forget it." Ryuu intoned rigidly. "I'm not leaving him, and I'm not letting you make him leave again either." _'I wish I could leave, but Kess….'_

"I wish you'd reconsider." Tohma sighed, giving up on finding a hint of that carefree singer he used to know. "This visit is not about that though, not fully anyway."

"…."

-

Tatsuha stood in front of the fridge listening to the muffled conversation of the two former band-mates in the front hall.

"What am I going to do? If Tohma can't convince him, what chance do I have?" _'Then again I can just kill that son of a bitch—I'm sure Tohma would help cover it up….'_ He smirked at the thought, and reached his hand to the fridge's handle. _'Then again, what if Ryuu-chan really likes Aizawa? I don't want to upset him…what if I do kill that bastard and Ryuu finds out and…he hates me because of it?'_

Tatsuha's expression grew mortified, and he had to cover his mouth with his hand in order to keep from crying out 'no' as the thought passed through his mind.

'_Ryuu hate me? No! I can't let that happen! No, no, no, I can't risk it.'_

Calming himself by breathing deeply, Tatsuha opened the fridge door and reached in to grab two sodas. That's when something on his arm caught his attention, and he paused to look closer at it—a red smudge marred his skin, standing out.

"What the hell…? It's blood, but…I cleaned up after helping with Kessuke…how…?" Tatsuha narrowed his eyes in thought, stepping back in shock when he remembered how Ryuu had grimaced and gasped in pain when he hugged him. _'It…it couldn't be…it couldn't be from Ryuu….'_ Immediately he stared out the kitchen door, his disbelief fading each second he thought about it. _'It couldn't…why would Ryuu be…? AH! Aizawa!'_ Tatsuha felt his muscles twitch as he thought of the man. _'If he dare hurt Ryuu….'_

Forgetting about the soda, Tatsuha stormed out the room and down the hall ignoring the argument going on between the two men. Neither man seemed to notice him as he stepped into the front hall and stepped to where he could see Ryuu's back.

"God!" He gasped at the sight of the blood staining the shirt, and quickly grabbed the shirt to look under it before the older man could react.

"Ah!" Ryuu flinched, grabbing at Tatsuha's hand, a look of fear in his eyes.

"Tatsuha! What are you doing!" Tohma stormed forward, startled by the black-haired man's bizarre action. "Let go of…."

"Ryuu, how long has that bastard been doing this?" Tatsuha demanded, his eyes never once leaving the sight of the older man's lacerated back, grimacing at the freshness of the wounds.

"Tats…." Ryuu gave the younger man a pleading look, his lips trembling.

"Doing what? Tatsuha? Ryuu? What…?" Tohma looked from one to the other, concern and confusion shining in his eyes. He got his answer when Ryuu suddenly pulled away from Tatsuha and fell to his knees, leaving his back viewable to both men.

The only sound for a few seconds was Ryuu's muffled cries as the N-G president took in the horrid sight of the badly abused back of the former-singer.

"GOD! Ryuu!" Tohma felt his stomach wrench at the sight, his previous anger at his friend disappearing as worry filled its place. "What has Aizawa done to you?"

"Yeah, and why have you let it go on so long? Why not kick that bastard out the moment he did that…and don't say it's because you like him, 'cause I…."

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Ryuu?"

"You two don't understand!" Ryuu sobbed, staring at the floor with blurry eyes. "He threatened…he threatened to hurt Kessuke if…if I told…if I didn't let him…he'd hurt Kessuke…I….I didn't want Kessuke to get hurt…I…."

"Ryuu…I…." Tohma felt tears fill his own eyes watching his friend breakdown, finally understanding Ryuu's stubbornness about Taki. "Ryuu…you don't have to worry about Kess…."

"You got that right." A chilling voice came from the apartment's main door—and the clicking sound of a gun being cocked filled the room. "He has himself to worry about for going against my rules."

Tohma's body stiffened at the touch of the cold metal against his neck, his stomach churning at the nearness of the person behind him.

"Taki."

**A/N: End Chapter—I guess it's a cliffhanger, anyway, please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: After reading your reviews I serious think that not many of you read these notes, at least the ones on top. Or maybe most of you forget what these top notes say by the end of the chapter—I'm assuming this since only two people actually responded to the questions I asked in the previous chapter in the top author note. I guess this means I can write whatever I want up here and don't have to worry about anything._

_Oh yeah, _Shinycry,_ you asked about my job, it's going well though it's boring since the person who's supposed to train me is on vacation so I just stand around looking stupid all day—very unproductive and annoying when I could instead be at home writing more fan-fics. (Very tiring too, since I hate standing still—I have to either sit or be walking otherwise my feet end up hurting.)_

**Generations:**

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Taki." Tohma seethed, trying to ignore the cold touch of the gun against his neck. "I swear you won't get away with hurting Ryuu. I swear I'll kill you."

"Really?" Taki scoffed, "I seem to be the one about to kill you. One squeeze of the trigger and you're dead." He smirked, shifting his eyes to Ryuu who still kneeled on the floor, tears on his face though fearful shock had replaced the sadness.

"Ta-chi…I…."

"You disobeyed me, Ryuu-chan, I told you not to let anyone in when I'm not here."

Ryuu looked frightfully up at Taki, taking in the gun the younger man held against the back of his friend's neck—his heart thumped in his chest as he thought of the danger Tohma was in. _'Because of me…Tohma's…in danger…Tatsuha's too.'_

"Ta-chi, please, let Tohma go! Please!" Ryuu trembled as he pleaded, barely aware of Tatsuha stepping toward Taki.

"HEY!" Taki growled at Tatsuha as the younger man stepped closer, "Come closer and I'll pull the trigger, I swear…."

"Be my guest—I don't care about Seguchi-san anyway. I just want to mangle you for hurting my Ryuuichi." Tatsuha's eyes gleamed and a smile played at his lips when he saw Taki blink in surprise at his words; he stepped closer to Taki to make him know he wasn't kidding.

That's when Ryuu grabbed his leg.

"Tats-kun, don't. I don't want Tohma hurt, please!"

"Sakuma-san…." The younger man gazed down at the brown-haired man, his eyes entrapped by the cobalt blue ones pleading with him.

"Please…I don't want either of you hurt…please, Tatsuha-kun."

Sighing, Tatsuha stopped, giving in to his idol's plea, his eyes gleaming dangerously as he looked back at Taki.

"Good Ryuu, you don't want either of your friend's hurt now, do you? Then get over here, by me." Taki glared at the former singer, eyes glinting with malice, expression cold as Ryuu looked from Tohma to Tatsuha, before looking back at him.

"…." Ryuu stood up, biting his lip to keep from wincing at the pain shooting through his back; despite protests from both Tohma and Tatsuha, the cobalt-eyed man walked over to Taki, expression downcast.

"Good Ryuu." The armed man purred, smirking at the angry, fearful expressions on Tohma's and Tatsuha's faces. "Nice to know you're still obedient." He flicked his eyes to the brown-haired man when Ryuu made his final step next to him.

That's when Tatsuha lunged, taking advantage of Taki's looking at Ryuu to get within a few feet of the older man—however his move wasn't completely unexpected; Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Taki pushed Tohma forward at Tatsuha and grabbed Ryuu.

"Not so fast." Taki grinned haughtily, holding Ryuu with an arm around his neck, the gun pressed against the older man's temple. "You don't want Ryuu-chan to get hurt, do you?"

"Taki, don't." Tohma gasped, voice trembling as he saw the gun aimed at his former band-mate's right temple. "Don't hurt Ryuu, please." Fear coursed through him until a movement from behind Taki caught his eye—he kept from reacting and glared back at Taki the next moment.

"Heh, heh." Taki pressed a little more on the pistol's trigger. "On your knees both of you." He smirked as both men complied, and he stepped back heading toward the apartment door. That's when he bumped into something—a person. "Huh…."

A split-second later a strong fist closed around his wrist and bent it backwards, effectively prying the gun from his hand; then the arm let him go—and he cursed as he narrowed his eyes at the intruder—that's when a large fist collided with his skull, knocking him out on contact.

"That will teach him to mess with Ryuuichi when I'm around." A tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed man stared at the unconscious man, a look of detest on his face. The next moment he turned to the others in the room. "Long time no see, everyone. Whatcha think about that entrance?"

"…K!"

**A/N: End of Chapter, please review.**

**I can't think of what else to write, so you're stuck with that bit for now. Eventually I'll make it back to what's happening with the OCs, and will introduce at least two more. I will also include K's son Michael some time in the next two or three chapters—probably next chapter depending on what scene I start with.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** For those of you who are afraid to read these top notes out of fear that it will say what exactly will happen in the chapter, you don't need to worry about that with my fics since 99 percent of the time I don't even know what I'm gonna have happen in the chapter before I type it—and I always write these top notes first and don't change them.

(Random bit of info: I'm keeping track of my stats in a notebook I have and every time I get a review from someone new or someone new puts the story or my user under alerts or faves I write their username in the notebook as well. Right now I have over 160 names written down—which includes both the names on fanfiction and adultfanfiction sites.)

**Generations:**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

(Back at the school)

Shinichi finished his phone conversation with his parents and tossed the cell-phone onto his bed, sighing and stretching before leaving his room to visit Toya.

Reaching the nurse's office and peeking briefly inside to see if Tohma was with Toya, the blond teen passed through the door and stepped up to Toya's bed. The brunette's eyes were closed, but when Shinichi reached to touch his forehead Toya's eyes popped open.

Eyes narrowed for a moment, Toya glared at Shinichi before softening his expression and shifting a bit in bed.

"I'm sorry, I thought Koichi might decide to come—I heard him cursing in the hall a few moments ago, thankfully he didn't stop in here."

"If he did I would have yet another reason to kill his ass."

"I…thanks, Shinichi." Toya gazed up at the blond, biting his lip as a brief pain passed through him from his wounds. Then his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I…don't think you should hurt Koichi though…just let him be."

"But that bastard raped you! If you're worried about me getting hurt, don't be—Koichi had his weapons confiscated so he doesn't have any advantage…."

"It's not that—it's…I told my dad it was him, I was reluctant but he insisted, and…."

"Is your father going to take care of it? I wonder what he's going to do to him…." Shinichi's eyes gleamed at his thoughts before he sighed. "Why did he do that to you anyway? He used to follow you around just like his father did to your father…."

"It's because of his father…I…Koichi's father…." Toya sighed and looked up at the ceiling before shifting his gaze back to a puzzled Shinichi. "You know how Koichi's father's obsessed with my dad, right?"

"Yes, but Toya what does that have to do with you…?"

"Everything. You see, a few months ago Koichi's father finally confessed to my dad his true feelings for him—and my dad turned him down. In fact, dad transferred him to a different branch of N-G where they wouldn't be so close."

"Okay, but what does that have…."

"Shinichi, Koichi's dad committed suicide because of it. Just three weeks ago—Koichi told me about it after he…after what happened today."

"Wha…oh, god. That's why…? God…he…he did it for revenge?"

"I guess, Koichi wanted to hurt my dad, but that's nearly impossible…."

"So he attacked you instead. That still doesn't justify why he would rape…sorry." Shinichi paused uncomfortably looking at Toya who cringed slightly at the word. "We shouldn't talk about this until you're ready—it just happened and…."

"It's fine. You're right it doesn't justify or explain why he did what he did…and I still can't believe he would…you didn't know him long, but he used to be exactly like his father, very nice. Until around three months ago after…his father admitted himself into a mental institution around then…and Koichi…he started seeing someone."

"Seeing someone? Who?" _'And why is this important?'_

"I don't know his name, but Koichi confided in me that the man—an older man—told him to call him Ta-chi." Toya paused and closed his eyes briefly. "Koichi visited with the man over every break, and each time he returned from visiting that man, he grew more distant and mean."

"Koichi was seeing an older man? Was it intimate? Why didn't you tell anyone, especially if it was changing him?" Shinichi paused when Toya chuckled a little.

"I did tell…not an adult…I sort of…spread it around as a rumor…."

"You have got to stop spreading rumors—they get you into too much trouble…but that still doesn't explain why Koichi would…."

"I know…but I think…I think Koichi got the idea from the man he's seeing." Toya bit his lip in thought, eyebrows furrowed. "Koichi told me about everything about his visits with the man Ta-chi until I spread those rumors…and some of what he said was…was disturbing…he even told me that the man wanted him to bring a friend to have a threesome…."

"God!" Shinichi took in a breath and gaped at his cousin. "Don't tell me he asked you…?"

"No, I told him right away to count me out of any shit like that before he could ask."

"Shit…that Ta-chi guy sounds fucked up; I wonder who the hell he is…."

-

Koichi walked along the road away from the school for a little while, and then he stepped into the forested area to his left and looked around until he found a motorcycle. It was his, a gift from the man he called Ta-chi, but school rules banned any sort of motor vehicle from being in a student's possession—thus he hid it in the bushes on the side of the road leading from school.

Another thing against school rules was leaving over the breaks with someone not family—he evaded that rule too by leaving school alone and then riding his bike to a predetermined spot where Ta-chi would be waiting.

Now wasn't a break though, he was expelled, and in trouble with the law because he shot Kessuke and raped Toya…if he ever needed Ta-chi's help, it was now.

Trouble was, Ta-chi told him not to call him today unless it was important, and important in Ta-chi's book was wanting sex and nothing more. And when he tried to call anyway, he discovered the man's phone was turned off.

Running his fingers through his hair, he got on his motorcycle cursing—if he couldn't call Ta-chi he would go to the apartment they always went to during their excursions.

Cursing once more, Koichi turned on the bike and sped off down the road.

**A/N: End of chapter. Can anyone guess who's the man Koichi's been seeing? That nickname should clue you in on the answer if you've been paying attention to previous chapters where I used that nickname before.**

**Anyway, please review.**

(Random bit of info: I've been enjoying fantasying about all the yaoi scenes I could've put in if I wrote things differently and if the site allowed NC-17 rated fics. (I guess I'm messed up since most of the scenes are rape scenes--and I enjoy fantasying about them...especially ones containing my OCs) (I love fantasying about my favorite characters getting hurt or killed...I guess I'm sadistic.))


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry about not updating for a few days—my boyfriend was visiting and it was the last time I would see him before he has to leave for Korea (he's in the army), so I focused on spending time with him.

**Generations:**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Breathing in deeply as he stared at the ceiling, Kessuke absentmindedly pulled at the bandages on his forearms—he didn't like being bandaged, but he had to be. At least the bullet wound had to be, and since he was in a hospital, the nurses insisted on re-bandaging the cuts on his arms.

'_Where's Tohma? I'm bored. I thought he'd visit by now….'_ Kessuke shifted his gaze to the window beside his bed. _'I guess he's still with Toya….'_

Sighing again, Kessuke closed his eyes barely registering hearing the door open—_'Probably just a nurse coming to check on me…'_

"Hello sleepyhead."

'_Just go away…whoever you are…hey, that's a guy's voice, they've only been sending a girl nurse to check on me since I got here…'_

Lips pursed Kessuke opened his eyes and glared at his visitor, his blue eyes gleaming as he tried to figure out if he knew him or not.

"Who are you?" Kessuke narrowed his eyes as he took in the blond hair and blue eyes of his visitor who looked close to his age. _'He looks familiar, but where have I seen him…?'_

"Name's Michael. And you're Kessuke Sakuma-kun—my dad sent me here to keep an eye on you." The blond paused. "Something happened and Seguchi-san and my dad though it best for me to come here and make sure no one tried to get to you." As he said this he kept pausing briefly in thought, and when he finished he looked at Kessuke with a smile. "Did I say all that right? Japanese isn't my first language and I'm self-conscious 'bout saying everything right."

"You said it right…."

"Yeah, well I guess that's 'cause my dad knows Japanese and always tried teaching me…only recently did I actually try learning it…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"You're not the talkative type, are you?" Michael stared at Kessuke who shrugged and looked away. "I'll just sit and be quiet then."

"…." Kessuke remained silent for a few more seconds before turning back to Michael. "Do you know when Tohma will be able to visit? Why isn't he here yet anyway?"

"To…Oh, Seguchi-san. Well, something happened and he has to deal with that…I don't know when he'll visit though…."

"Okay…so, what's this 'something' that happened?"

"Um…well…I'm not sure….But I think it has something to do with your father…."

"…my father…." Kessuke turned away; eyes narrowed blocking out everything else his visitor/bodyguard said. _'My father can just go screw himself.'_

"...um….I…." Michael noticed the change in Kessuke right away, realizing that the teen wouldn't listen anymore—thus he just chewed on his lips and stared at the wall in silence.

-

"What? No, he…." Ryuu stared at Tohma, shocked as he listened to his friend's words. "Ta-chi still…? But he said…."

"Aizawa has…been beating Kess for a while…I…."

"But he said he'd leave Kess alone if I did what he said….he…I…." Ryuu grabbed onto Tohma's arm, trembling. "He said…he…that prick said….god…Tohma, he said he wouldn't hurt Kess…I didn't know…."

"I understand, Ryuu…." Tohma wrapped his arms around the man, careful not to hurt the newly washed and bandaged back. "I understand…Aizawa tricked you…I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner…."

"I…Tohma…Where's Kess now? He's safe right?"

"Yes, he's safe…K's son's with him to make sure."

"Where is he? I want to see him…I need to…apologize to him for not realizing Ta-chi…."

"Yes…we can visit him, he's at the hospital not far…."

"What! Hospital? But…."

"Something happened at school between him and another student…I…." Tohma swallowed, remembering what happened to Toya. "I'll tell you about it on the way there…."

**A/N: End chapter. **

**(Oh, while my boyfriend was visiting I had him read this story and review, but I was logged-in at the time so his reviews are signed under my penname—hah, hah, it looks like I reviewed myself. Well for his last review I was signed under a different name, so at least that one doesn't seem like I reviewed myself)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Generations:**

**Chapter Twenty-three:**

The wind blowing through his dark hair, Koichi sped along the road on his motorcycle, his frustration showing through his recklessness—just twenty minutes ago he arrived at Ta-chi's apartment to find it empty. Completely. His shock grew to anger each second he waited in the apartment—he waited for five minutes before he decided to check Ta-chi's other place.

He'd only been there once before, and Ta-chi had told him never to look for him there—but Koichi needed Ta-chi; he had no one else to turn to. The drive to Ta-chi's other apartment took eight minutes, (normally twenty, but Koichi sped the whole way), and the teen sighed in relief when he saw a car parked in the space reserved for Ta-chi's apartment.

Then he took a closer inspection of the car, and realized it wasn't Ta-chi's…he recognized it however.

'_Holy shit…that's Seguchi's….'_ Koichi gaped, and sped off on his motorcycle without looking back. _'Of all the times…what's Seguchi doing at Ta-chi's?'_

"And why is the apartment Ta-chi and I shared empty?" Koichi growled as he sped down the road, oblivious to everything around him. "That fucking prick, did he ditch me?" The dark haired teen recalled the last vacation break the school had—he had to stay at school because Ta-chi canceled their rendezvous and wouldn't give a reason.

'_If he did ditch me, I swear he won't live to regret it.'_

-

"Ah, C'mon K, just once let me use your gun. I mean that prick hurt Ryuu-chan, let me shoot him, c'mon!" Tatsuha pulled on the American's arm impatiently.

"Tatsuha, you already beat him half to death—he probably will die soon if he doesn't get to the hospital." K looked behind him where an unconscious Taki lay all bloody and bruised.

"But I want to shoot him! C'mon!"

"Tatsuha…."

"OH!" Tatsuha's eyes lit up, "I could just use his own gun—I can shoot him and make it look like a suicide!"

"And how would him being bruised and bloody be explained? Besides, do you know how to effectively make a death look like suicide?"

"Well I think I saw something in a movie once…."

"…."

-

Sitting beside Toya's bed in the nurse's office, Shinichi stared at his cousin who had just fallen asleep a few minutes before.

"Toya, why did this have to happen?" _'I don't think I can leave Koichi alone like you said, I want to kill that bastard—maybe if he was the only one, but he wasn't, he let others do the same thing to you…'_

"Shini?" He heard a voice call him from the doorway, and he quickly looked up at the familiarity of it.

"Dad." He stared as the blond, light brown-eyed novelist stepped into the room, remaining still from surprise until the older man took a few steps closer to him.

"Shinichi…."

Suddenly the blond teen flew at his dad, wrapping his arms around him and trembling as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Dad…why…." Shinichi sobbed and shivered. "It's…it's my fault…I…Koichi was able to get to Toya 'cause Toya was high and drunk last night….I…." Shinichi held tighter to his dad as he remembered the night before. "I knew Toya was high last night but I left him…and he….he…."

"Shinichi, it is not your fault."

"I'm older than him, I should've protected him…I…." Shinichi chewed on his lip as more tears rushed down his cheeks. Then he looked up at his dad's face. "I…While that was happening to Toya, I was laughing about him with Kessuke…I….I was laughing about him when he….dad, I…."

"None of it's your fault." The novelist wrapped his arm around the blond teen, and let him cry silently against his chest.

**A/N: End Chapter. I've been thinking about writing a fanfic about a character in the manga only—Yoshiki Kitazawa, (Yuki Kitazawa's younger brother who basically got a sex-change) or maybe I should try to bring him/her into this fic—what do you readers think? Most fanfics are only about the characters in the Anime, so I think I should focus some on the characters most people overlook—namely the manga characters.**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Keeping track of all the characters in this story is becoming difficult, I keep having to re-read the earlier chapters to find out where I left each character off at…so I've read the story like over twenty times so far, I can't wait until I figure out how to pull all the characters into one scene—having to remember what scene has what characters is tiring.

**Generations:**

**Chapter Twenty-four:**

'_Feeling the prowling hands on his shoulders and the heated breath on his neck, Kessuke shivered, his insides trembling with fear._

"_Please don't…." His voice sounded weak as the prowling hands ghosted over his pale skin, leading down his arms; the touch of lips at his neck. "NO! Stop! T…."_

"_Shut up!" The owner of the hands and lips growled, biting him roughly the next second. "D'you want another beating?"_

"_Please…Ta…Taki…please, don't…." Kessuke struggled against the man, shuddering when the man pressed against him; whimpering when the man grabbed his arm and twisted it behind the teen's back. "Please…."_

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Taki growled and twisted the arm even more painfully, closer and closer to the point of breaking it._

"_AH, please…that hurts…Taki, please…don't…."_

"_I told you to shut up." The man growled, chuckling frighteningly the next second. Without warning he pushed Kessuke's face into a pillow on the mattress, and applied more pressure to the arm twisted behind the teen's back._

"_No…Ta…."'_

Kessuke quickly opened his eyes and sat up, forehead glistening with sweat, heart pounding; his breath rapid, he brought his knees to his chest and his right hand to his face as he tried to calm his trembling body.

"I…are you okay?" Michael stepped up to the bed and placed his hand on Kessuke's shoulder.

The black-haired teen's response was quick—he grabbed Michael's hand and twisted it; his eyes clouded dazedly he didn't let go of the hand until he heard the sickening sound of bone breaking. That's when he let go like the hand burned and stared at the blond now flinching in pain on the side of the bed.

"Oh god…I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" Kessuke blanched and moved quickly to the side of the bed, gasping as his body trembled more. "I'm sorry!"

"…fuck…." Michael cradled his assaulted hand against his chest and stood up, cursing as each movement sent more pain burning through him. "And they said _you'd_ need protection…."

"I'm so sorry….I did not mean to…I….I didn't realize….god….."

"What's going on? What happened, Michael-san?" A new voice broke through the air, and Kessuke turned to see Tohma standing in the doorway. "Kessuke…What happened to…?"

"I didn't mean…I had a flashback about…and he….I didn't realize…I…." Kessuke flitted his stared from Tohma to Michael and then back to Tohma, terror in his cobalt eyes. He looked away as Tohma's eyes lit up in understanding, the N-G president attention turned to Michael.

"Michael-san, can you get to a nurse yourself? Or do you need help?"

"I can make it." Michael stepped toward the door, before pausing. "Can you tell me why he…."

Tohma silenced him with a glare and ushered him out of the room, turning back to Kessuke after shutting the door.

"Tohma, I didn't mean to…."

"I know Kessuke, you don't need to explain. I know." Tohma went over to the teen and placed his hand on his head, ruffling his hair in an act of comfort. Both remained silent until Kessuke's shaking stopped and the teen lay down on the bed again.

"I'm glad you're here, Tohma. I…could you explain to Michael-san why…? I'm didn't mean to…." Kessuke took a deep breath and calmed himself before he grew too upset. "I was remembering when he broke my arm, and I…I just reacted when Michael touched my shoulder…."

"Yes, I'll explain to him. First, there's someone here to see you." Tohma stepped aside as Kessuke stared at him with inquiry—the cobalt eyed teen shifted his gaze to the doorway when the blond man motioned for him to.

"…." Kessuke's eyes turned cold when he recognized the brown-hair and blue-eyes of his father standing in front of the closed door.

"Kess, son, I…." Ryuu stepped up to his son's bed.

"What's he doing here?" Kessuke glared at Tohma, ignoring Ryuu's hurt and stunned expression. "I don't want him here."

"Kessuke, he's your father, just hear him out, he…."

"I don't want him here." Turning to Ryuu, venom in his voice, he seethed, "Get out. I don't want you here, get out."

"Kess, I…."

"Leave me alone and go die."

"Kessuke!" Tohma gasped and stepped toward the teen's bed, shifting his attention away from the teen when Ryuu turned and left the room. "Ryuu, come back." The N-G president started after his friend, stopping when he got to the door and turned around to glare at Kessuke. "Why did you have to say that?"

"...fuck off…."

"Kessuke!" Tohma stared appalled at the teen, he concern for Kessuke almost giving way completely to indignation. "He came to apologize to you. He's through with Aizawa."

"Just leave…."

"Kessuke, he knows now what Aizawa did to you; he came here to apologize for not realizing…." Tohma stepped closer to the bed, biting his lips when he saw Kessuke close his eyes and turn away. "Please just listen to what he has to say…don't block him out…he's your father…."

"GO FUCK OFF! I don't fucking care! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Kess…."

"LEAVE!"

**A/N: End chapter, please review…Yay, I have over a hundred reviews for this story! Yay! Thank you for all of your reviews. Things are still tense between Kessuke and Ryuu—I wonder if Kessuke will ever listen to Ryuu….hey, this chapter was only one scene, something that's becoming very rare in this fic.**

**Oh, for any of you who go to the site adultfanfiction . net, I'm in the midst of writing out all the hardcore yaoi scenes I could've included if I wrote the story differently and I'm planning on posting them on that site. Right now I'm currently writing a Kessuke/Shinichi scene, plus an alternative version of the scene between Koichi and Kessuke. (The Kessuke/Shinichi scene doesn't go with any scene I have in the story yet—it's just a random yaoi…though I might eventually have them get together…the storyline so far doesn't seem to be letting me include romance or anything of the sort. Anyway, most of the yaoi scenes I plan to post on adultfanfiction are random scenes between this fics' characters.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Generations:**

**Chapter Twenty-five:**

Tears falling down his cheeks, Ryuu leaned against the wall in the hospital stairwell, holding himself as he wished he had Kumagoro—but Taki had gotten rid of the plushie months ago.

"Taki….why did I have to meet him?" He swallowed back a sob and lowered himself to sit on a step. "…why did I have fall for his trick? Kess hates me now…."

The warm tears gushed faster from his cobalt eyes hearing the idea said; the sound of his son's words ringing in his ears.

"'_Leave me alone and go die.'_"

"Kessuke, I'm so sorry….I'm sorry…." A sob escaped his throat and echoed through the stairwell. "I don't deserve to be a father…."

"Aw, don't cry. It doesn't suit someone like you to cry."

Ryuu quickly averted his eyes to the voice's direction, his sobs stopping though the tears continued to fall. Expecting to see someone he knew, he leaned away when he saw long, unfamiliar hair and gleaming eyes staring down from above him.

"Who are you?" His voice asked quietly, taking in the stranger's brown hair with blond highlights, and vibrant eyes a shocking unreal green.

"Aw, you're cheeks are all wet, here." The stranger took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears off the ex-singer's cheeks, and then sat down next to him. "All better now."

"…who are you?"

"Ah, name's Yoshiki. Nice to meet you. D'you want to tell me what's wrong? Why were you crying? Someone like you shouldn't be sad."

"I…it's…." Ryuu bit his lip as he felt tears refill his eyes. "My son hates me and I don't know how to get him to love me again….I need to apologize but he won't let me…."

"Aw, I'm sure he doesn't really hate you…and all you have to do to apologize is say 'I'm sorry' to him, don't worry about making him pay attention—I'm sure he'll listen anyway." Yoshiki smiled reassuringly, placing her hand on the older man's arm.

"But…but he told me to 'go die'….I…." He sobbed and inhaled a shuddering breath. "And I deserve it too…."

"Don't say that….your son's just angry, I'm sure he didn't mean it….it's not like you hurt him on purpose or anything, right?"

Ryuu's face grimaced stronger with sadness, barely able to speak through his trembling lips.

"No….but I let….I let that man….I didn't realize what was going on….and I let that man hurt him…."

"…I…." Yoshiki wrapped her right arm around the sobbing man and held him close while her other hand wiped the tears away. "It's all right, it's okay…."

She waited for the older man to calm down before speaking again.

"That man who hurt your son's gone now, right? All you have to do is apologize to your son now…you can do that easily, just say it to him the moment you see him. And…." Yoshiki paused and wiped the last of Ryuu's tears away. "He might not be willing to listen at first, but give him time to heal emotionally, I'm sure he'll come around once he's through hurting. Just don't give up, don't run away from trying to patch things up between you—if you do give up nothing will change, he'll go on hating. You need to show him you care for him, be persistent—and don't get upset if he refuses to listen at first."

"I…Do you really think that will work? You really think Kess will forgive me for being stupid? For not realizing Ta-chi was hurting him?" Ryuu looked into Yoshiki's vibrant eyes hopefully, though the doubt swam through his thoughts. "I…don't think he'll even let me in the same room….how am I supposed to say 'I sorry' if he won't let me near him?"

"Just say it when you see him. If he's really stubborn he might not listen, but keep trying…I'm sure it'll get through, but make sure it's you who tells him—that's the only way to make it work."

"I'll try." Ryuu sighed and felt Yoshiki's arms leave him.

"All better now?"

"Better."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go see your son."

Ryuu took a deep breath and nodded, taking Yoshiki's hand to help him stand up. After whispering a soft 'thank you' he walked through the doorway leading from the stairwell into the floor hall.

Walking back toward his son's room, he saw Tohma in the hall looking around until he saw the brown-haired man. Then he walked toward him, eyes tired but relieved.

"I was just looking for you, Ryuu. Are you all right? You look like you've been crying…."

"I was….I'm better now, I want to try talking to Kessuke again."

"I don't think he'll let you, he just kicked me out of the room."

"I don't care. I'm going to try again." Ryuu walked straight to Kessuke's door, his confidence lessening as he tentatively knocked on the door and called his son's name.

Not getting a response, he opened the door partly and stared in, his heart racing each second with anxiety and anticipation.

"Kessuke? It's me. I…I've….I've come to apologize…." He stepped into the room eyeing Kessuke sitting on the bed facing away from him toward the window. "Kess?" He felt a chill pass through him when his son didn't answer not even to tell him to go away.

That's when he heard a quiet sob escape Kessuke's lips and then the soft clicking sound of a thin piece of metal hitting the floor.

Feeling another chill run through him, he hurried to Kessuke's side, his words of apology on his lips—words that stuck in his throat when he saw the blood on Kessuke's arm.

"Ke…." He trembled and quickly grabbed his son's arm, swallowing hard when he saw how much blood gushed out of the wound on Kessuke's wrist. It pooled on the floor. "Kessuke? Kessuke!" Ryuu blanched when Kessuke fell against him, eyes drooping shut. "God, Kessuke!" He quickly turned to the door. "Tohma!"

"Ryuu, what…." Tohma stepped into the room the moment he heard Ryuu's worried voice, and saw Kessuke slump more into the ex-singer's arms, the machines hooked up to the teen starting to beep crazily. "Oh god!" Turning pale he shouted for a nurse and then hurried to Ryuu, gulping when he saw Kessuke's bleeding wrist.

'_No…no…not again…Kessuke….'_ Breathing rapidly he barely registered when the door burst open and people dressed as nurses and doctors rushed in; ushering Ryuu and him out. _'Kessuke, no, no, why…god…Kessuke….'_

**A/N: End chapter, another chapter with basically one scene, and the same scene from the previous one. Damn, I almost made myself cry writing this scene—I had tears in the corners of my eyes, and I bet if it was easy for me to cry I would've. I had to keep getting up and walking away from the computer while writing this to calm myself. God, I'm so cruel to these characters and to myself….damn….I'm imagining what's going to happen and there are two possibilities, one of which is much, much sadder. Ah, I might actually cry just thinking about it……**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.**

**Oh yeah, I don't know what hair and eye color Yoshiki should have, so I'm making her have dyed hair and colored-contacts until I figure out her real eye and hair color. (Another thing, I've been thinking of making a fic with Yoshiki in it where she and Ryuuichi are a couple…I thought about them as a couple just on a whim and now the thought won't leave me alone. But it'll be a while before I write that fic—of course if any of you readers want to use that idea go right ahead, just make sure you tell me if you write a fic with that couple in it—I'll want to read it.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Generations:**

**Chapter Twenty-six: **

"Kess…." Ryuu sobbed after being pried from his son by the nurse and ushered into the hall with Tohma. "Kess, I'm sorry please…please don't…." His eyes filled anew with tears, tumbling down as gentle arms wrapped around him.

"Ryuu, it'll be okay, we're in a hospital. The doctors will make Kess better." Tohma held his friend close, keeping his own tears at bay as flashes of the first time Kessuke tried to commit suicide swam through his mind.

'_Darkness met him as he entered the room—darkness and an eerie silence; almost as though no one even breathed in the apartment. Looking unsurely around from the front door, Tohma glanced at the shoe rack by the door—only one pair of shoes graced the rack. _

"_Kessuke's shoes…." Tohma mumbled and slipped off his own shoes, stepping into the apartment afterwards. "Kessuke!" He called after turning on the hallway light. "Kessuke! I know you're here, you're supposed to be in school right now."_

_He heard a faint mumble from a room down the hall, one with the door open and the light off. Curious, he strode towards it, about to scold the teenager for ditching school—that's when he heard the large thump of something falling to the floor._

_Immediately he rushed to the room and flicked on the light—gasping horrified at the sight that greeted him._

_On the room floor lay Kessuke, sprawled out and unconscious—an empty prescription bottle near him on the floor._

"_Kessuke…KESSUKE!" Tohma rushed to the unconscious teen and knelt next to him, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Wrapping his hands around Kessuke, he tried to shake him awake, but the teen remained unconscious and unresponsive. "Kess…. No…."_

_Trembling, the N-G president took out his cell and dialed for an ambulance, still holding the teen close._

"_Kessuke, why…?" He asked the unresponsive teen after finishing his call for an ambulance, tears of shock and pain falling from his eyes. That's when he saw the bruises on the pale teen's arms—dark bluish patches discoloring his skin. "God…." _

_Tohma's eyes widened as he lifted the boy's shirt a little and saw a bigger bruise on the teen's torso—a deep bruise going from his stomach to his side and somewhat on his back._

"_Who did this to you, Kessuke? What prick…." The shacho trembled more as he lightly touched the marks on the pale skin, disbelieving everything._

"_Don't…." Kessuke mumbled, still unconscious. "Don't Ta…ki…don't…."_

'_Taki? Taki? That….' Tohma clenched his teeth and held the teen gently closer to him, careful not to hurt him anymore. He stood there with Kessuke until the ambulance arrived and then rode with him to the hospital, leaving his side only when the doctors shooed him away.'_

"Kessuke…why again? Aizawa's gone why…?" Tohma trembled as he tore his mind away from those memories, barely aware of his surroundings.

"…Again?" Ryuu's voice interrupted him, and he looked down to see teary yet serious cobalt eyes staring at him. "Again? Tohma, what do you mean…did Kess…did Kess try…before…? Did he…?"

"Ryuu." Tohma trembled more as he stared into those worried blue eyes.

**A/N End chapter, I can't figure out what to write….I'm stuck between choosing what should happen to Kessuke—should he survive or should he not? When I wrote the previous chapter I planned on making him not survive, but…I still want to write scenes with him in them—plus I want him and Shinichi to get together. I don't know what to do…I think I may write two versions just to explore both possibilities, and also sometime soon in the fic I'm going to end this first part and make a second one since it's getting very long. Not many people read fics that are very long—I know I don't have to worry about the people already hooked to this story, but if I want new fans to read this, I need to limit how many chapters, since most people usually skip stories that are very long. I do the same thing myself sometimes.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Generations:**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Glowering, Tatsuha sulked as he and K walked into the hospital, sending scathing looks at the American every few steps.

"Why couldn't you let me kill him? He deserved it, you know."

"Doesn't matter, Seguchi-san ordered me not to let you do anything too rash, and killing that bastard would be. Of course I think the boss just wants to make Aizawa's life a living hell first."

"I just hope he lets me do the honors after he's done torturing that prick."

"Yes, well…." K glanced ahead as they walked, falling silent as he caught sight of someone up ahead. For a moment he stared before stepping up to him, speaking in English. "Michael, you're supposed to be guarding Kessuke." He grabbed his son's arm, noticing then the bandage on the younger blond's wrist.

"Hello dad."

"What happened to your wrist, Michael? Did someone attack…."

"Kessuke happened to my wrist." Michael grimaced and glanced at his wrist before facing his father's questioning expression. "He had a nightmare or somethin' and I tried comforting him and he ended up doing this to me." The younger blond pointed to his wrist, fighting back the urge to chuckle wryly.

"…um…I didn't think Ryuu's son would be that strong…."

"It's probably 'cause that Aizawa-prick beat him." Tatsuha's voice and words surprised both of them.

"Tatsuha, I didn't know you could speak English." K stared at the younger man, too surprised to switch to Japanese as he said it.

"I've been in college for the past six years—English was one of the courses I took that I actually attended." Tatsuha said in English. "Actually it was the only course I attended on a regular basis—the only skill that could be useful to realize my goal of stalking Saku—" One look from the tall blond silenced Tatsuha mid-sentence. "Okay, nearly forgot what you do to his stalkers…please forget I said anything…."

"Yes, be quiet and we'll see." Turning back to Michael, "So Ryuu's son broke your wrist, why didn't you go back to his room after you got that bandaged?"

"Well I did, but I guess something happened while I was gone, 'cause nurses and doctors were working on Kessuke and wouldn't let anyone back in the room. Then Seguchi-san told me to come down here and wait for you to show up."

"Something happened to Kessuke? What? What happened?" Tatsuha rushed to Michael's side, this time speaking in Japanese.

"I don't know. Seguchi-san just sent me down to wait for you two. He didn't say anything about what happened."

"Okay then, enough talking, let's go find Seguchi and find out what happened to Kessuke."

-

"Tohma…." Ryuu glared at the blond, waiting for an answer.

"I…." Tohma glanced into those cobalt eyes and sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "Yes, Kess did try before to….about a year ago he swallowed a bottle of pills, and I….I found him just as he fell unconscious….bruises all over his body."

Ryuu's eyes widened with each word Tohma uttered. "Why…why didn't you tell me? I…if you told me I…if I knew sooner Ta-chi wasn't keeping his promise not to hurt Kess…." The ex-singer's voice cut off as new tears filled his eyes and a sob escaped his throat.

"…That's my mistake, I thought you really liked Aizawa, and I didn't want to interfere…." The blond sighed, looking wistfully at the wall. "If I knew Aizawa was using threats to keep you with him, I would've got rid of him long ago."

Silence passed between them for a few moments, tears falling down Ryuu's cheeks and Tohma's eyes filling up with tears he struggled not to let fall—he had to be strong for Ryuu.

"Seguchi…Sakuma-san!"

**A/N: End chapter—please review.**

**I've decided that I'm gonna try to end this part around chapter thirty and then start a second part of this fic. So that will be around three more chapters to this part, then on to part two.**

**Anyway, sorry about not updating as much as I usually do over the past few days—I've been busy reading fanfics and trying to get my muse to work again—my muse is on strike, so I have to really try to write when I write my fanfics, and I've been getting distracted easily lately. **

**I've just discovered the Gravitation Ex manga and have been reading it the past few days (Thank you Snow Pepper for telling me about it). I can't get enough of looking at it—especially all the scenes with Ryuu. Ryuu-sama is my favorite character, even more than Yuki. (Just so you know, the more I like a character the more I have them get hurt and stuff in my fanfics—I'm definitely a sadist, but what I write in my fics is nothing compared to what goes on in my head.)**

**More random info: The one reason I like Yuki is that he and I share a very similar personality—we're both cold, distant and very reluctant and unable to express feelings for others. Also, we're both Pisces. That's how I act most of the time.**

**On rare occasions, most recently when I'm by myself, I actually act like Ryuu—alternating between his hyper, happy-go-lucky self and his serious, cool self. And as of recently this part of my personality has been pushing my Yuki-persona away—and any space left over from my Ryuu-persona has been filled with my Karasu(YuYuHakusho) persona.**

**Okay, this author note is very long, gotta end it—well, please review. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay, the site is once again not emailing me alerts for the reviews to my fics—and I'm more annoyed now since my stomach is hurting me a lot and it's not from hunger.**

**Generations:**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

"Seguchi…Sakuma-san!" Tatsuha's voice demolished the silence, and Tohma shifted his gaze towards it, staring expressionlessly as Tatsuha, K, and Michael walked down the hall from the elevator. "Hey, what's…." The dark-haired man's words fell silent as he saw the tears on his idol's face and felt the downcast aura in the air.

"Seguchi-san, what happened? Is Kessuke-kun all right?" K asked, looking at Ryuu with worry—for once in his life unsure of what to do.

Without looking at any of them, Ryuu left Tohma's side and sat down in a hallway chair by Kessuke's room, keeping silent as tears continued falling down his cheeks.

"Sakuma-san…." Tatsuha stared longingly and questioningly at his idol, moving toward him a few steps before Tohma stopped him.

"Leave him alone right now…." The N-G president sighed and glanced at Ryuu wistfully before turning to the others.

"Seguchi-san, what happened? Is Kessuke-kun all right?"

"I don't know—the doctors are still in the room, I…."

"But…Kessuke-kun was fine before, why…did something go wrong?"

"I….Kess…." Tohma paused and took a deep breath. "Kess tried to…to….kill himself. His wrist…."

Shock filled each of the three men's expressions, but all three were saved from responding by the door to Kessuke's room opening and a doctor stepping out.

"Sakuma-san?"

**A/N: End chapter and the first part of the fic. I've decided to end it here since it leaves things open for me to write two versions to explore both outcomes—one second-part fic will have Kessuke die, the other second-part fic will have him survive. I don't know which version I'll right first. (Part two will be titled Generations: Part Two, version a or version b--version a will have Kessuke live, and version b will have him not.)**

**I know I've updated this very fast, but please review.**


End file.
